D'aventure
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Résumé complet sur profil Chap 7 : Les Snape étaient des êtres dangereux et peu patients. En théorie, les Black ne s'approchaient plus d'un des leurs depuis une ou deux générations Sirius dans toute sa splendeur débarqua au milieu de son salon SS/SB
1. Default Chapter

**D'aventure**

Me revoilà après des années d'errances. Tu m'as attendu.

Je le sais. Je l'espère.

J'essaye surtout de m'en convaincre.

Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ? Après tout, moi je suis bien parti vers d'autres corps que le tien. Je ne suis jamais resté longtemps près d'eux. Ils ont défilé dans ma vie. A travers eux, c'est toi que je cherchais. Je les comparais à toi en tout point. Pour moi, aucun ne souffrait la comparaison, tu étais toujours au dessus d'eux. Largement. Et pourtant, je te fuyais toujours plus avant.

Paradoxalement.

Je te cherchais en eux en croyant t'oublier. Toi, l'héritier de la grande et sombre famille Snape.

Tu me connaissais mieux que quiconque, même mieux que James. Etonnant n'est ce pas ? Le savais-tu ? Non, tu ne l'avais même pas deviné. Je te faisais une confiance totale. Alors, je suis parti.

C'est dangereux la confiance. Tu pouvais faire de moi ce que tu voulais. Je te donnais tout pouvoir sur moi. Risqué. Trop. Il ne fallait pas que tu le découvres.

Je suis fou … de toi, certes, aussi.

Je suis fou tout court.

Je suis d'un sang maudit. Mon mental est atteint. Tu as représenté mon ancre dans ce monde. Pourquoi toi, je ne saurais le dire. J'ai eu mal de te laisser. Je ne voulais pas un jour devoir te faire subir un de mes accès de folie. Te blesser, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Alors, je suis parti.

Ou plutôt un jour, je ne suis pas revenu.

* * *

Séverus revenait dans son appartement de jeune professeur pour y rejoindre son amant. En ouvrant la porte, il s'attendait à le voir assis derrière le bureau, entrain de rédiger une de ses nombreuses lettres à l'un de ses amis ou même un rapport sur sa dernière mission d'Auror. Peut-être serait-il allongé sur le canapé, endormi, fatigué de l'attendre. Il est vrai que Séverus prenait à cœur son métier et rentrait souvent bien après l'heure.

Seulement, il voulait faire ses preuves. Sa mère, elle le jugeait sans cesse, rien de ce qu'il faisait, n'était assez bien. Prouvé à chaque minute qu'il était apte d'être l'héritier de la famille Snape, à défaut d'être un grand nécromancien, il se devait d'être un maître des potions prestigieux ; et ce n'était pas une affaire de tout repos.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il attachait une grande importance à son Art. Sans pour autant négliger sa vie privée qui était par ailleurs jalousement protégée aux yeux des autres. Les seuls au courant de la situation était lui-même et … son amant. Même pas le directeur qui les avait pourtant hébergé durant les sept ans de leur jeunesse.

Leur idylle s'était formée entre les murs même de l'école, dans la plus grande discrétion. Même ceux qui auraient pu à la rigueur se douter de quelque chose à cette époque, ne pouvaient s'imaginer qu'ils vivraient ensemble à leur sortie de Poudlard.

Les voisins, peut-être…la personne âgée un peu désœuvrée dans l'appartement d'en face, elle était bien gentille. Madame Haus ne pouvait plus descendre et monter les escaliers quand bon lui semblait, alors ses jeunes voisins si aimables l'aidaient en lui faisant quelques courses à l'occasion. En échange de quelques gâteaux et de la surveillance du couloir. Madame Haus était autrefois mariée à un militaire de carrière. Avant, elle surveillait le quartier entier et les années passant son territoire se réduisit à son étage. Finie de jouer la grand-mère du quartier, tirant les oreilles des mauvais garnements, indiquant le chemin d'un plombier ou prévenant de la présence d'individus suspects. Son univers, c'était ses enfants quelques fois dans le mois, et les deux jeunes d'en face. Tout cela pour dire, que Séverus était aussi attaché que son compagnon à elle. Sans lui, il n'aurait sûrement pas osé adresser la parole à qui que cela soit dans son immeuble, même pas à la gardienne.

Sirius lui donnait l'assurance qui lui manquait. Il l'aidait à s'ouvrir aux autres, à prendre confiance dans d'autres personnes que lui-même. La confiance, cette chose si précieuse et si rare. Considérée comme dangereuse par Séverus et indispensable par Sirius.

Séverus faisait un effort pour paraître moins sarcastique envers les autres, pour lui, c'était un moyen de signifier défense d'approcher. Il ne savait pas gérer ou composer avec les autres. Son amant étant plutôt démonstratif et communicatif, il réalisait un bon compromis en travaillant ainsi verbalement son approche social.

Ce soir là, il retrouva un appartement froid et vide. Il savait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Biensûr, il arrivait à Sirius d'avoir des missions et de partir plusieurs jours sans penser à l'avertir. Or, ce froid qui l'envahissait, lui soufflait que ce soir tout était différent. Ce soir, Sirius était vraiment parti.

Séverus refusa d'écouter cette petite conviction perfide qui s'insinuait dans son esprit et il réussit à se convaincre que Sirius reviendrait avant la fin de la semaine. On ne partait pas définitivement en laissant son pull préféré sur le fauteuil. Il n'avait qu'à l'attendre. C'était d'une logique imparable. Sirius reviendrait, il en était persuadé.

Le lendemain, il partit travailler comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, il ne changea aucun point de son programme durant toute la semaine, vu que tout était comme d'habitude.

La deuxième semaine, il s'inquiéta. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose à son compagnon. Un imprévu, un accident…il lui enverrait certainement un message pour le prévenir de ne pas s'en faire de trop.

Et toujours ce froid persistant.

Le pull restait à sa place dans le fauteuil à attendre son propriétaire.

Ce lundi matin là, celui de la troisième semaine de solitude, avant d'aller travailler, il se dirigea vers la maison de James Potter, le meilleur ami de Sirius. S'il avait été dans l'incapacité de le prévenir, Potter serait au courant. Il était sa seule chance d'avoir des nouvelles, même de manières détournées.

James fut étonné de trouver « Servilus » assis sur les marches de son perron, emmitouflé dans sa cape noire.

Seul le regard désespéré de Snape l'empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire envers le jeune homme transis de froid.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, lança-t-il doucement.

Black. … Sirius…

Pourquoi ? demanda James surpris.

Le tuer bien évidemment…, répondit Séverus d'un air las en partant.

James Potter savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Il eut envie de l'aider mais il ne savait pas où Sirius était parti. Il avait juste démissionné de son ancien poste et déclaré que personne n'avait à s'inquiéter. Il avait décidé de voyager et vu qu'il était sans attache à part ses amis de l'école, il pouvait se permettre de tout lâcher du jour au lendemain sans se préoccuper de rien. Apparemment, il restait au moins une personne qui se faisait du soucis pour lui. Il s'interrogea quelques temps sur l'étrangeté de cette visite puis l'oublia.

Séverus finit sa journée de cours complètement hors de lui. L'inquiétude avait laissé place à la colère et à l'incompréhension. Sirius n'était ni en mission, ni blessé. Il devait être le seul à ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Un comble, c'est Sirius lui-même qui refusait de le laisser sans nouvelle d'habitude.

Ce soir là, il ne rentra pas chez eux. Il se dirigea vers la demeure familiale des Snape. En arrivant, sa mère n'osa pas lui adresser la parole, face à son regard de tempête, présageant un ouragan. Elle le laissa s'enfermer dans sa chambre et frissonna aux sons de ses cris de rage pure et des bris de meubles.

Puis dans un silence de mort, Séverus s'endormit au milieu des débris du carnage, totalement épuisé.

Curieuse et surtout soucieuse, sa mère monta sans bruit les escaliers, poussa doucement la porte et demeura stupéfaite. Interdite, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres pour retenir un cri. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son fils, les joues dévastées par les larmes d'impuissance qu'il avait versé. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et le prit contre son cœur pour le bercer doucement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle céda à ses instincts de mère. Le carnage n'avait pas d'importance, seul son enfant en avait, il en avait toujours eu d'ailleurs.

Une autre chambre les accueillie pour la nuit, où elle resta à son chevet. Fière et digne dans sa robe de velours mauve, assise dans la causeuse, elle pensait à son fils, son unique enfant.

Au déjeuné, personne ne fit de commentaires. Séverus se sentit le bienvenu pour la première fois depuis toujours. C'était pourtant la même ambiance au sein de la maison. Juste que lui-même la percevait différemment, il la comprenait maintenant. Sentiments indéfinissables. Son père et sa mère étaient égaux à eux-même, les domestiques menaient leurs vies à travers la maison. Tout était tellement comme d'habitude. Il était juste bien chez lui.

Dans l'après-midi, il fit venir son notaire. Il exigea qu'on ne touche pas à son appartement et fit faire le nécessaire pour que rien ne change en son absence, indéterminée pour le moment. Il ne s'occupa de mettre entre parenthèse seulement ce qui les concernait Sirius et lui. Le reste ne le concernait déjà plus.

Puis, il ne prononça aucun mot et ne s'intéressa plus à rien. S'enfonçant lentement dans le silence de l'absence.

Le directeur de Poudlard, son employeur, finit par venir en personne, vu qu'aucune de ses missives ne recevait de réponse. Ce sont les parents de Séverus qui le reçurent.

Madame Snape le pria froidement de ne pas importuner son fils. Monsieur Snape, lui, plus diplomate, consentit à l'introduire pour quelques instants auprès de Séverus.

Ce dernier était assis dans le jardin d'hiver, le regard dans le vide. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de la visite. Le soleil baignait doucement le visage pâle et donnait une étrange lueur dorée à ses yeux noirs d'ancre.

Il ne faut pas se laisser aller à l'abandon de tout, tenta Albus Dumbledore.

Vous suggérez qu'un Snape puisse abandonner, Monsieur. Mon fils est las. Il se repose simplement. Veuillez ne plus nous ennuyer, siffla Madame Snape.

Albus se leva et étreignit l'épaule de son jeune professeur avant de sortir, suivi de la mère.

Je n'avais pas souvenirs que le repos de votre fils vous ait tant tenu à cœur durant les précédentes années.

Je n'ai pas à justifier de mes actes devant qui que cela soit !

Madame Snape était une aristocrate qui ne rendait de compte à personne. Son argent lui donnait droit à la suffisance de sa position. Elle savait tenir son rang et défendre sa famille. Le fait qu'elle ait élevé son fils comme un spartiate, ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer comme n'importe quelle mère. Aujourd'hui, son fils souffrait d'un mal que seuls deux personnes pouvaient guérir : la personne qui l'avait abandonné et lui-même.

Après avoir renvoyé le directeur, elle revint auprès de son fils.

Pardon. J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne connaisses pas le besoin de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai échoué, avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée, à genoux aux pieds de son enfant.

Séverus lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il lui pardonnait de là où son esprit était parti se réfugier. C'est le seul signe d'activité qui fut noté. Sa mère se promit de tout faire pour retrouver la personne manquant à son fils. Elle le sauverait. Elle le sauverait de lui-même, et irait en Enfer s'il le fallait.

Elle convoqua le notaire qui lui remit les derniers actes signés de son fils et aussi le trousseau de clefs de l'appartement de Séverus.

Elle se rendit sur place et fouilla dans les affaires de son fils et d'un autre garçon ! Son fils fréquentait un autre homme. La photographie sur la table de chevet les montrait heureux. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux garçons souriaient et lui faisaient coucou de la main. Son fils, elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de lui sourire comme cela. L'autre garçon ne pouvait être qu'un Black. Dans ce milieu, tout le monde se connaissait. Il y avait de quoi faire avoir une bonne crise cardiaque à Black senior.

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? interrogea une vieille dame debout sur deux cannes.

Madame Snape se retourna voulant faire taire d'un regard l'importune qui osait pénétrer en ces lieux sans permission.

Oh ! Vous devez être la mère du petit Séverus. Enchantée de vous connaître. Je suis Madame Haus, leur voisine. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Madame Snape eut du mal à s'imaginer que son fils puisse s'épancher sur une inconnue. Après quelques minutes de conversation, elle comprit que cette vieille dame était tout simplement le reflet de ce qu'aurait dû être la grand-mère de Séverus. Elle la trouva fort sympathique. Et c'est devant une tasse de chocolat bien chaud et sucré chez madame Haus que madame Snape lui raconta ce qui se passait, du moins ce qu'elle savait.

Comment va-t-il maintenant ? Je ne vois pas comment le jeune Sirius aurait pu l'abandonner ! Il faut l'entendre parler de lui ou rien que de voir les regards qu'ils se lancent ! Ce que vous me contez, est impensable, termina-t-elle dans une quinte de toux.

Madame Haus paraissait très affectée par la nouvelle. Peut-être cela bouleversait son petit univers ou alors était-elle réellement attachée aux deux jeunes hommes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne savait pas où était Sirius. Ainsi c'était lui, le Black qui avait rendu Séverus amoureusement malade. Cette famille était atteinte de folie congénitale, la consanguinité ne les arrangeait certainement pas. Il fallait absolument retrouver ce misérable traître, et le pousser à s'assumer comme le fou qu'il était.

Je sais ce que vous pensez Madame Snape, mais je suis persuadée qu'il est parti parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il voulait le protéger car il l'aimait trop, analysa la mère de Séverus.

* * *

Qu'as-tu fait de tout ce temps sans moi ? Tu as sûrement passé des heures dans ton laboratoire, ou auprès de tes étudiants. Ta mère doit être fière du petit Séverus. C'est pour elle que tu te donnes tant de peine au travail. Rien de ce que j'ai fait ou aurais pu faire, n'a rendu mes parents fiers de moi, et encore moins ma satanée mère.

Je quitte cet hôtel et cette chambre où je laisse le lit défait et le corps de mon dernier amant. Il n'a pas eu de chance. Ou il en possédait de trop. Je l'ai achevé pour ne pas qu'il agonise trop longtemps. Il n'était vraiment pas toi.

James me dit que tout va bien dans sa dernière lettre. Je passerais bien les voir, lui et Lily, Rémus, Peter. Traîner comme avant. Ils auraient dû me garder près d'eux comme Moony les soirs de pleine lune.

En fait, non. C'est ton absence qui a libéré ma folie de ses chaînes. Mon errance doit s'arrêter. Tu es mon gardien. Jamais je n'aurais dû partir. Ça me ronge, là, à l'intérieur de moi. Mon âme est atteinte par ce mal.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

J'ai envie de tuer, de frapper.

J'ai besoin de sortir.

Non.

Je dois juste te retrouver.

J'en ris de cette folie qui me prend. Elle me tient dans ses bras. Caresse mon esprit comme la meilleure des amantes. Douce et insolente.

Capricieuse. Elle te veut. TOI. Juste pour se reposer. Lascive.

En vérité, jamais elle ne t'aurait blessé. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour te fuir, pour quitter ce bonheur qui s'installait. J'avais peur que tu ne finisses par découvrir qui je cachais dans le noir de mon âme. Cet être vil qui a envie de tuer comme envie de prendre une bière et qui veut te faire l'amour avec la même passion que celle qui l'anime quand il allume un brasier.

Alors je suis parti me consumer loin de toi. J'ai soufflé sur les braises de ma folie pour la faire vivre loin de ta chaleur… Elle avait besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

Demeure des Snape

Monsieur trempait sa tartine dans un bol de café noir en lisant son journal, lorsque sa femme, Louisa fit son entrée. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle après avoir embrassé son fils, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Des nouvelles ce matin ? interrogea-t-elle.

Rien. A part des faits divers. Un incendie magique dans une librairie à Melbourne. Et puis, les australiens cherchent toujours le tueur, un nouveau corps a été retrouvé hier, soupira Barthélemius. Et de ton côté toujours rien sur ce que tu recherches ?

Louisa fit un signe négatif de la tête. Sa chouette cherchait toujours. Evidemment, le seul Black manquant à l'appel était Sirius. Fils maudit. L'entretien avec Madame Black avait été une vraie torture. Elle n'avait cessé de vociférer des insultes envers lui, elle priait même pour qu'il soit mort ! Louisa Snape, elle, priait pour que le rejeton damné des Black soit toujours en vie. C'est de cet imbécile que dépendait son fils. Elle prévoyait déjà de le ressusciter pour le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. L'air vibrait autour d'elle faisant trembler la vaisselle sur la table.

Louisa, veuillez modérer votre tempérament, déclara Barthélemius d'un ton neutre en reposant sa tasse sur la coupelle.

A l'entrée de Della, l'elfe de maison, tout était redevenu calme dans la pièce. Elle fit emmener Monsieur Séverus dans le jardin d'hiver et vint assurer Madame Louisa, que Madame Haus n'avait besoin de rien aujourd'hui. Ciguë, le hibou de Madame, n'était toujours pas de retour, hélas.

* * *

Australie, Hobart

Un homme, l'air dément brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs, traînait d'un pas chancelant dans les rues d'Hobart. Pourtant ce n'était pas dû à l'abus d'alcool, non, cet homme avait soif d'autre chose. Un jeune appuyé contre le mur d'une maison close osa l'interpeller.

Beau brun, ça te dit de monter ? Je te ferais un prix, juste parce que c'est toi , minauda-t-il aguicheur

Les longs cheveux noirs tournoyèrent pour dégager un visage angélique. Son regard détaillait le visage de son interlocuteur pour tenter de trouver quelque chose, une ombre, une illusion. L'air de séduction grossière du jeune, le corps alangui qu'il présentait, ne lui rappelait rien en particulier. Peut-être la peau laiteuse de son visage ?

Séverus ? hésita-t-il d'une voix rauque d'anticipation.

Oui, affirma le jeune, habitué à n'importe quel nom pour satisfaire ses clients.

Perdu dans son mirage Sirius se laissa entraîner jusque dans une chambre. Le jeune commença à déboutonner la chemise de son client puis atteint vite la barrière de la ceinture. Il fit tomber la chemise à terre en caressant les épaules musclées de Sirius, puis s'agenouilla devant lui pour défaire sa boucle de ceinture.

Il ne vit pas la lueur malsaine remplaçant le regard de paumé du sorcier. Celui-ci saisit sa baguette et chantonna un crucio. Il explosa de rire devant la douleur du jeune homme.

Tu n'es pas lui ! riait-il en lançant d'autres sorts de tortures.

« Sirius … »

Il avait cru entendre une voix.

Séverus ? Où es-tu ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il se désintéressa totalement du corps ensanglanté et mutilé, tombé derrière le lit.

Il faut que je retourne auprès de Séverus. Tu m'excuseras mais ton accueil laissant à désirer, je m'en vais, cria-t-il en pensant que son hôte était dans la cuisine. Séverus m'attend mais je ne sais pas où il est… je dois rentrer à la maison. C'est sûr, il m'attend. Il doit même s'inquiéter.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs quitta définitivement les terres australiennes ce soir-là, dans un rire d'aliéné.

Il transplanna en Angleterre, toujours en se parlant à lui-même. Et c'est la pluie qui l'accueillit.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si proche de son ancienne vie. Cela lui fit presque peur. Seul l'idée de souffrir encore de l'absence de Séverus le poussa à chercher un abri dans Londres même. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il avait froid, que le soleil ne le réchauffait plus. La vie avait abandonné ses jours. Les rues lui semblaient familières, le quartier avait une allure de déjà vu. Et cet homme le dévisageant de l'autre côté de la rue, n'était autre que son ami James.

* * *

-Alors mon vieux Paddy, que deviens-tu ? demanda James, après s'être installé confortablement derrière une chope de bière au beurre.

Un instant désorienté, Sirius laissa errer son regard dans la chaleur du pub. Il fixa son attention sur son vis à vis avant de sourire.

Et bien, ma foi. Tout va pour le mieux. Le monde n'est pas si vaste que je reviens déjà. J'ai un besoin d'espace si grand que tu ne peux même pas le concevoir.

Sirius mentait si bien que James le crut. En vérité, son besoin se rétrécissait à une unique personne et il avait hâte de la retrouver. Mais son ami le pressa de questions diverses et variées. Il se retrouva à converser jusque tard dans la nuit, comme au temps de l'adolescence et cela lui fit du bien. Il était enfin à la maison.

James lui proposa bien entendu de rentrer avec lui, voir Lily et que demain, ils organiserait une sortie entre potes. Revoir Rémus, Peter, Lily. Peut-être faire un tour à Pré au lard ?

* * *

Demeure des Snape

Madame s'activait dans son laboratoire au milieu dans cercle de protection de haut niveau. Pour faire revenir un mort, et encore plus quand on voulait le ramener avec son esprit, il fallait se protéger des indésirables. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ramenait son frère, elle détressait ses longs cheveux noirs et les laissaient cascader le longs de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de lui pour des raisons personnelles ou plutôt, comme d'habitude, pour protéger sa famille.

Il ne fallait pas faire la moindre erreur. Elle avait un don inné pour la nécromancie, comme tous ceux de sa famille. Très tôt, elle avait manifesté ses aptitudes et avec son frère, ils avaient exploré seuls les différents chemins de leur Art. Après tout, leur famille s'était distinguée par cette faculté hors du commun et à travers les générations le Pouvoir s'était accru.

Flammes des bougies bien hautes, cercles d'invocations dessinés, voix claire.

Légère fumée tournoyante, lumière infernale.

Un corps nu apparaît dans le deuxième cercle. Cheveux noirs et courts : Alekseï Louis Snape.

Une fois debout, il contemple sa sœur avant de déclarer :

Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air confronté à l'impossible ?

Soulagée, Louisa leva les protections et se blottit dans les bras de son frère.

Arrête, tu m'inquiètes. La grande nécromancienne Louisa Alexandrina Snape ne ressuscite pas son jumeau pour s'écrouler épuisée et en pleurs dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'elle ne pleurait jamais. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait la hantée au point d'avoir besoin d'aide, de son aide.

Après s'être calmée, elle lui expliqua le cas de Séverus, et son incapacité à retrouver Sirius. Elle n'était même pas sûr que le ramener puisse aider son fils.

Ma pauvre Louisa, c'est une peine de cœur.

Il ne bouge plus Alekseï ! Ne réagit à rien. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir avec la destinée qu'il devrait avoir !

Il se protège…il est curieux ce gamin. Ok, il est censé avoir un rôle important pour l'avenir. Mais toi, tu es l'ombre de toi même.

Je ne peux pas assurer seule toutes les fonctions de la famille, il est temps que tu reviennes.

Cela ne présentait rien de bon. Il se doutait qu'un jour, ce moment arriverait. Il avait lui aussi son rôle à jouer. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de son neveu.

Il est temps.

* * *

Pré au lard

Joyeux pique-nique entre amis. Dans le parc, en bas de la cabane hurlante sur des couvertures étalées, cinq amis déjeunaient en riant.

Nous fêtons le retour d'un ami, levons nos verres, cria Peter.

Au retour de Sirius, répondirent les autres.

Ils étaient heureux du retour de leur ami. Bien que Rémus le trouve légèrement distant et fiévreux par moment, les autres ne perçoivent rien et bien vite son impression se dissipe.

Jusqu'au moment où les souvenirs de l'école soient évoqués.

La mention de Séverus rendait Sirius nerveux. Il commençait à jouer avec son couteau et à fixer étrangement la lame, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule…


	2. Reprise

Si cette histoire vous intéresse toujours, je suis désormais en mesure de la continuer.

Merci pour les messages de soutien que j'ai reçu durant cette longue période d'absence.

À bientôt sur 


	3. Chapter 2

ET voilà la suite.

Par contre, je ne trouve pas ça top donc je recommencerais plus tard ce chapitre en postant le troisième ... en attendant...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Une main se posa sur son épaule…

-Séverus ? Murmura-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

La main était celle de Lily. Et quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas son compagnon, il voulut la poignarder.

Le manque, la folie.

Rémus sentit le brusque changement de posture et tira Lily avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Frustré, Sirius commença à prononcer un sort de flamme pour consumer l'imposteur.

-Eh Paddy ! Tu as coupé Lily avec ton couteau, cria James qui n'avait rien vu de l'attitude de son ami, occupé qu'il était à se battre avec Peter pour un bout de poulet.

L'interjection de James le coupa dans son élan. Après un moment de flottement, Sirius reprit contenance et regarda la main blessée de Lily. Sous l'air accusateur de Moony, il haussa les épaules dans un sourire charmeur et les plaisanteries reprirent.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas rancunière mais évita de s'approcher de lui. Tout comme Rémus, elle lui jetait de petits regards fréquents, car malgré les soins du loup garou la douleur était constante. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le gentil Paddy lui avait si subitement perforé la main.

Les discussions finirent par se tarir au moment où la digestion commença. Sirius profita de l'accalmie pour prendre congé du groupe. Il sentait que sa folie allait bientôt le reprendre et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses amis.

-Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre ? demanda Rémus.

-Il est parti longtemps, il lui faut juste un moment d'adaptation, expliqua Lily mal à l'aise.

-Il a toujours été perturbé, déclara Peter comme une évidence.

James qui soignait la main de Lily avec un sort haussa les épaules comme seule réaction possible devant cette conversation inutile.

-Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que nous sommes à nouveau tous ensembles. Les accidents, ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est sûrement un de ses réflexes qui a joué.

Sirius avait fait partie de l'élite des Aurors et l'entraînement, les missions, tout cela laissait des traces.

-Je pense qu'il est tout de même potentiellement dangereux …, murmura Rémus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nous sommes jeudi. Séverus ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Si je veux lui faire la surprise de mon retour, il faut que je me dépêche.

Quand Sirius entra. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa ce qui l'entourait. Cela ne semblait pas normal.

Tout semblait exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

Et soudain, il sentit le froid.

Une illusion ?

Un monde figé ?

Où es-tu ?

Je ne sens plus ta présence. C'est comme si tu venais de t'éloigner alors que je me rapprochais.

Me fuis-tu ?

Où es-tu ?

Plus ici. Plus là.

Où es-tu ?

Tout est si vide.

Mon pull n'a pas bougé.

Je te l'avais laissé. Pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Il était là pour te rassurer. Pour ne pas que tu ais froid.

Où es-tu ?

Séverus.

J'ai mal. Là, au fond de mon cœur, dans les replis de mon âme. Une souffrance qui me submerge tel un raz de marrée. Tu ne peux pas être parti.

Je suis à la maison et tu n'y es plus.

Comment ai-je pu croire que tu m'as attendu ?

-Où es-tu ? hurla-t-il avant de transplaner fou de rage et de douleur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Oui Madame, Della est sûre qu'elle a aussi entendu une voix qui venait de l'appartement de monsieur Séverus, assura l'elfe.

-Il faut prévenir ta maîtresse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alekseï tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé tout en feuilletant un livre à l'épaisse couverture rouge.

-Il me semblait que tu préférais le chocolat chaud comme ta sœur ?

-Voilà pourquoi elle prend du café et moi, du thé vert à la menthe !

-D'authentiques fous , déclara Barthélémius en souriant. Ton livre rouge te met au courant des dernières nouveautés.

Alekseï acquiesça et tourna une autre page. Il était si facile d'empoisonner le chocolat. Louisa et lui n'en consommait plus. Pourtant, chaque matin, au petit déjeuner, sur la table, se trouvait du lait chaud et du chocolat en poudre.

Louisa entra et observa les deux hommes. Alekseï étudiait son livre tandis que son mari recopiait ses notes pour le traité des plantes magiques qu'il écrivait.

Son frère ne changeait pas. Toujours cette désinvolture jusque dans ses vêtements, sa chemise noire négligemment ouverte. Exactement le contraire d'elle-même avec sa robe à manches longues et à col montant boutonné jusqu'en haut.

Il claqua le livre sur la table sans réussir à faire sursauter les gens en présence. Ses yeux se relevèrent et se plongèrent dans ceux de sa jumelles.

Regard appuyé, profond.

-Je vais voir ton fils. Après ce sera ton tour de t'en occuper. Je vais devoir me rendre à l'école, pour mettre en place les événements.

-Son compagnon est de retour en Angleterre, déclara posément Louisa.

-Pourtant, il n'est pas là. Et, il faudra que ton fils, aussi puissant soit leur amour, arrive à se passer de lui pour vivre.

-Qu'as-tu prévu ? s'inquiéta Barthélémius.

-Même s'ils se retrouvaient maintenant …

-N'y a-t-il donc aucune possibilité ?

-Aucune, trancha Louisa.

Elle aurait pu en être désolée pour eux, mais son mari l'était assez pour trois. Elle aurait pu les sauver, mais ce serait en condamner d'autres. Il était possible de tout sacrifier pour assurer un avenir.

Les temps à venir seraient sombres pour beaucoup.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alekseï entra dans le jardin d'hiver et s'agenouilla doucement devant Séverus. Sa main lui caressa tendrement les cuisses, alors que l'autre se glissa entre ses doigts. Le visage pâle du jeune homme n'exprima aucune émotion.

L'index d'Alekseï dessina une ligne droite du haut du front jusqu'à son sexe en passant par ses lèvres fines et rosées.

Il est si calme. Si abandonné. Comment le sortir de son exil ?

Si je te pince, tu ne ressens rien.

Si je te parle, tu n'entendras rien.

Si je suis lui, tu ne le verras pas. Je ne pourrais pas le remplacer. Ni dans ton cœur, ni dans ta tête. Tu es bien comme ma sœur. Si parfait, si fait pour moi, si loin de moi.

Nous n'avons pas le droit au bonheur dans notre famille. Une malédiction pour les uns.

C'est de toi que j'hérite. Le damné.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les larmes coulent. Je crois que c'est parce que tu as mal. Tu souffres de mon absence mais je ne sais pas où tu es, ni comment te rejoindre !

Je crève d'être loin de toi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu à la maison ?

Il faut que je me résonne. C'est moi qui suis parti le premier. Où as-tu pu te réfugier ?

Une poêle à la main, Sirius enjamba le corps d'un jeune homme sans le voir, avant de s'asseoir pour manger son omelette.

Sur son visage, on voyait de longs sillons creuser par ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient animés de folies destructrices. Il voulait retrouver le calme intérieur, s'échapper du tourment.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fallu que le hibou lui fonce dessus pour se faire remarquer. Le message était court mais ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Comme si Dieu lui répondait.

Etrangement, Dieu était Madame Snape et il ressemblait au Diable. Outre les menaces et les insultes, la lettre était claire, Séverus était en danger.

Un calme étrange m'envahit à ce moment précis. Le moment était-il venu ? Le moment d'être fort pour nous deux. Celui de mettre de côté mes états d'âmes et d'arrêter de ne m'occuper que de moi.

Je dois me préparer à frapper à la porte de Barthélémius et Louisae Snape. Une douche s'impose, ainsi qu'un passage chez mon couturier puis chez le coiffeur. Je répondrais présent cette fois, je ne fuirais plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce matin est agîté chez les Potter. Lilly court entre la cuisine et la salle de bain. James est en retard comme à son habitude, ses tartines grillent et il les attend patiemment. Lorsque trois petits coups rententirent contre la porte, James se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise et en trois pas, il sauta dans les bras du visiteur.

- Oh pardon. Je n'avais pas vu que Monsieur Black était sur son trente et un. Tu es méconnaissable par rapport à l'autre soir ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Ta mère est enfin morte ?

- Hélas non, sourit Sirius. J'ai quelques affaires à régler et elles exigent un coup de propre.

- Des affaires de coeur ? interogea James curieux.

Son ami décida de laisser planer le doute. James se ferait ses propres théories et cela lui permettrait d'être tranquille. Il s'installa et commença à déjeuner tranquillement. James et lui profitèrent d'être ensemble pour évoquer une éventuelle reprise de travail. Or Sirius lui confia qu'il ne souhaitait pas réintégrer une unité d'aurores. Soudain, une lettre arriva par hibou près de James.

- Désolé Paddy. Mais le ministère requiert ma présence au plus vite. Il semblerait que le serial killer du monde sorcier est débarqué en Angleterre.

- Un serial Killer ?, demanda Sirius surpris.

- T'étais enfermé dans une cave ou quoi ? Il y a un gars qui mutile des gens et qui après brûle tout pour effacer ses traces. Il se balade depuis pas mal de temps déjà en passant d'un pays à l'autre tel un voyageur à la recherche de quelque chose. Et ça se trouve, tu l'as croisé et il aurait pu te tuer ! Et toi, qui viens de parcourir le monde, tu me demandes comme une fleur, quoi un serial killer ? Non mais je rêve !

Sirius se mit à rire à gorge déployée : oui ça se trouve, je l'ai croisé et il aurait pu me tuer. Et puis, ça se trouve en fait c'est moi et maintenant je vais TE tuer car tu as découvert mon terrible secret !!!

Et Sirius sauta sur James en renversant leurs bols et les pots de confitures. Ils étaient morts de rire et couverts de débris quand Lilly entra comme une furie et lança un sort de nettoyage.

- Bande de sales momes ! Sortez de la maison !

Ils se saluerent en rigolant et James partit travailler. Sirius gonflé à bloc enfourcha sa moto et partit vers la demeure des Snape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demeure des Snape.

Louisa lisait un livre de nécromancie appliqué à son fils lorsque son elfe Della vint la prévenir.

- Fais le attendre dans le petit salon et prévient Barthélémius. Je ne veux pas être seule.

Une fois l'elfe partit, elle prit le temps de finir sa lecture avant de se lever et de lisser sa robe. Son fils semblait nerveux malgré sa constante immobilitée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là pou toi.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et Séverus y répondit en serrant plus fort puis ses yeux s'animèrent un court instant, avant de retrouver le vide désormais habituel. Madame Snape sortit de la pièce le plus tranquillement du monde et dès qu'elle se fut assez éloignée, elle commença à frapper ses poings contre le mur.

Si fort, que ses doigts étaient en sang.

Elle hurla sa rage contenue.

Si fort que ses poumons la brûlaient.

Et elle pleura d'impuissance.

Si fort que ses yeux se séchaient.

- Soit forte ma Louisae. Tu vas devoir affronter pires injustices. Soit forte et tout finira bien. Soit forte et tu dépasseras n'importe quelles destinées, se répéta-t-elle.

Et quand elle se releva son regard était dur, sa voix un peu rauque et elle banda ses mains sans les soigner. Elle se présenta la tête haute à l'entrée du petit salon.

Son mari était déjà présent et observait Sirius qui s'agitait mal à l'aise sur le canapé.

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement avant de s'asseoir en face de Sirius.

Celui-ci bredouilla péniblement sans arriver à articuler et sans réussir à prononcer une seule syllabe cohérente. Il préféra se taire.

- Bien, commença Madame Snape.

- Détendez-vous nous n'allons pas vous tuer, assura Barthélémius. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Sirius secoua la tête pour signifier un non. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau ridicule et avait décidé de ne pas ouvrir la bouche tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de ce qui en sortirait.

- Que nous vaut la joie de votre présence entre nos murs ? interrogea Madame Snape.

- Vous... vous m'avez dem... env... hibou ! finit par crier Sirius terrorisé.

Louisae lança un regard à son mari avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Pitié, pour l'amour du ciel, faîtes que ce jeune homme ne soit pas devenu débile comme le reste de sa famille, commença-t-elle à prier. Visiblement, la peur transpirait de ce pauvre malheureux. De tout évidence, il avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Engoncé dans un costume traditionnel noir, Sirius Black avait un mal fou à se concentrer.

Mal à l'aise, ignorant ce que lui réservait cet entretien avec les parents de son amour qui n'était rien de moins que les plus terrorisants sorciers existants. Ils étaient encore un cran au dessus de Voldemort concernant la frayeur qu'un nom pouvait susciter chez n'importe quel sorcier. Sirius aurait aimé se trouver n'importe où ailleurs.

Il désespérait de voir Séverus rapidement mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de l'approcher. Ses parents étaient apparement les seuls à savoir où il se trouvait au vu de la lettre de madame Snape.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave ... pourvu qu'il ne m'arrive rien.


	4. Chapter 3

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave ... pourvu qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

Le cri d'un elfe de maison fit bondir Sirius sur ses deux jambes baguette à la main. Barthelémius leva les yeux vers lui d'un air flegmatique, tandis que sa femme lui jeta un regard indifférent avant de se détourner vers la porte. Della lui fit part de l'événement à voix basse.

Louisae se trouvait entre l'angoisse et le maintien de sa froideur. Elle fixa intensément son mari pendant un bref instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Alekseï ! cria-t-elle sèchement.

Son frère apparut immédiatement dans l'encadrement de la porte en poussant l'elfe de son passage. Après un bref échange à voix basse que Sirius ne put toujours pas entendre, Louisae sortit laissant son frère prendre sa place. Sirius se replaça dans le canapé en rangeant sa baguette. Il était nettement plus tendu et crispé qu'à son arrivée.

A peine la porte fermée derrière elle, Louisae courut jusqu'au jardin d'hiver. Son fils était là allongé par terre. Il avait essayé de ramper en direction de la porte vers le couloir, vers Sirius. C'était la première fois que son corps bougeait depuis longtemps. Grâce aux soins de ses parents, il était resté en parfaite possession de ses moyens physiques. La proximité de Sirius la rappelait à la vie, ses fonctions s'activaient de nouveau. Louisae souleva le corps de Séverus avec sa baguette. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis qu'elle le menait vers sa chambre. Elle repensa au jeune Sirius qui attendait dans le salon. Comment ces deux là, c'était-il trouvé ?

Arrivée à la moitié de l'escalier, des coups furent donnés à la porte d'entrée. Madame Snape continua son ascension sans s'en soucier, lorsque la porte fut brutalement ouverte. Elle redescendit quelques marches et fusilla l'importun du regard.

Comment osez-vous pénétrer chez moi de la sorte ? Demanda madame Snape en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

La porte des sangs purs n'est jamais close pour un serviteur de la noble cause, déclara monsieur Malfoy.

Louisae réprima un rire en fixant d'un air méprisant son visiteur. Ce sale petit arrogant ne mesurait pas la portée de ses paroles, il n'était qu'un misérable pion de l'agitateur numéro un. La noblesse ne s'hérite pas, elle s'acquiert, espèce de crétin, eut-elle envie de glapir.

Une noble cause ? La conquête du pouvoir ? Tu n'es que le pantin d'un fou assoiffé de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. Un brave chien qui se couche au pied de son maitre. Tu tomberas avec lui et entraîneras ta famille dans le déshonneur.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit laissant passer les trois hommes du salon alertés par le bruit. Alekseï se posta devant l'intrus avec la même expression que sa soeur. Un miroir parfait. Sous la surprise, Malfoy arrêta sa progression et observa le jumeau de Louisae.

Comme cela les deux plus grands nécromanciens sont réunis! Quelle excellente nouvelle, sourit-il. Et qui donc avons-nous là ... l'héritier Black. Quelle étrange coïncidence ? Toujours pur. Je suis ton cousin par alliance maintenant.

Laquelle de mes cousines fut assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de toi, répliqua Sirius naïvement.

Lucius se dirigea vers lui et tendit la main vers son visage : « L'amour n'a rien à voir avec la pureté du sang. Tu devrais nous rejoindre à l'occasion. Bien que je ne sois pas venu pour toi aujourd'hui mais pour Séverus, déclara-t-il envoûtant. »

Louisae fit retomber la main de Lucius d'un sort avant qu'elle n'atteigne Sirius. Celui-ci siffla de douleur et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs vers la nécromancienne. Mais il était satisfait de voir que Sirius était réceptif. Après tout, il n'aurait pas tout perdu. Il savait que sa mission était vouée à l'échec dès le début, or il allait pouvoir rapporter finalement quelques éléments à son Seigneur.

Dit à ton « maître » que ses idées n'ont pas cours dans notre maison. Mon fils ne souhaite même pas te rencontrer et ce Black est sous ma protection.

Ne m'oblige pas à te foutre dehors sale morveux, ajouta Aleksei en levant sa paume.

Vous plierez devant nous et notre force. Rejoins nous Black ou tu périras avec ce vieux monde qui nous rejette, déclara Lucius.

Alekseï leva la main et gifla le jeune blond. La tension atteignait son paroxysme et l'électricité agitait l'air et la magie dans l'entrée du château Snape. Les personnages des tableaux murmuraient entre eux et désignaient Lucius d'un doigt accusateur : traitre disaient-ils.

Sors et ne te remets pas sur ma route. À moins que tu ne veuilles un duel ? Demanda-t-il une lueur pleine de défi et d'envie brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

Lucius ne prit pas le temps de répondre et quitta les lieux humiliés. Voldemort n'allait pas apprécié d'avoir cette famille à dos. Peut-être le rendrait-il même responsable de cet état de fait ? En tout cas, leur position était claire et s'il y avait une famille pouvant faire barrage à tous leur plans, c'était les Snape, plus encore que Dumbledore lui-même.

La tension dans l'air était palpable et Sirius avait du mal à déglutir. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à se retrouver au cœur d'un conflit d'une telle envergure. Lucius l'avait comme hypnotisé, il savait qu'il ne devait même pas l'écouter, mais ses paroles étaient de miel, douces et collantes. Heureusement que la famille de Sév était là. Seul, il savait qu'il aurait suivi cet envoyé du diable.

Une guerre se préparait dans le monde sorcier et les grandes familles étaient agitées. La plupart des membres de la famille Black avait déjà rejoint le clan des « mangemorts » comme ils s'appelaient. Sirius ne souhaitait pas prendre part à ce type d'événement or il semblerait qu'il y soit contraint. Une vague de panique l'effleura soudain. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers un point en haut du grand escalier de pierre. Là où se trouvait Séverus, il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait le voir. Tout son être était attiré vers cet endroit précis.

Alekseï referma la porte dans coup de vent rageur. Il saisit leur invité par le bras et le força à retourner dans le salon. Sirius voulut se rebeller, mais la poigne d'Alekseï était beaucoup trop forte. Il eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir le mouvement de tendresse de monsieur envers Madame Snape. Barthélémius se dirigea vers sa femme et saisit sa main bandée entre les siennes. Il la caressa doucement pour évacuer la tension.

- Je vais m'occuper de notre fils, lui assura-t-il doucement. Il faut que tu ais une petite conversation avec le jeune Black. Notre plan doit passer avant tout le reste. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Tom avance ses pions.

Louisae hocha la tête et remercia silencieusement son époux. Elle traversa le couloir pour rejoindre son frère, ses pas étaient étouffés par l'épais tapis. Le silence était retombé, même les tableaux se taisaient et les personnages l'observaient gravement. Elle découvrit Alekseï dans le salon un peu trop proche de son presque gendre. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres et les joues de Sirius étaient roses vifs. Le corps d'Alekseï l'écrasait contre le canapé. Madame Snape se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son jumeau en vain.

- Il suffit Alekseï, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Ce dernier s'écarta à contre cœur de sa victime. Il siffla sa désapprobation et après avoir lissé ses vêtements, il vint s'asseoir près de sa sœur en soupirant.

- Vous, je vous interdits de fréquenter Jédusor, Malfoy et toutes leurs cliques de dégénérés.

- Où est Séverus ? parvint à articuler Sirius. C'est pour lui que je suis là.

- Si vous n'étiez pas parti, ça ne serait pas arrivé, cracha Alekseï.

- Quoi ?! Il va bien ? qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? paniqua Sirius.

Louisae n'avait jamais vu son frère se comporter aussi étrangement. Son habituel neutralité s'était envolée et son agressivité envahissait toute la pièce. Il se releva et commença à arpenter le salon d'une démarche féline. Sirius était complètement perdu et inquiet. Il l'observa faire des allers-retours. Son esprit commençait à s'obscurcir, ses yeux se teintaient de folie et le nécromancien semblait le défier de sortir de ses gonds. Le jeune Black n'avait qu'une pensée en tête, Séverus. Uniquement lui.

Il bondit sur Alekseï et le renversa à terre en hurlant le nom de son amour. Il lui tapait durement la tête sur le sol en pierre et le nécromancien riait aux éclats. La sauvagerie des coups commença à lui ouvrir le crâne mais il n'en avait cure. La douleur l'exaltait au plus au point. Louisae les sépara d'un mouvement de baguette et plaqua Sirius contre une bibliothèque. Son frère la regarda en lui disant : il est fou et instable.

- Si tu veux le revoir rapidement, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement, murmura Louisae.

Sirius acquiesça toujours maintenu par la pression de la baguette et elle continua sur le même ton : tu vas trouver tes amis et leur suggérer subtilement de créer un ordre pour combattre Jédusor, puis tu vas retourner à Poudlard, trouver Dumbledore pour lui annoncer votre intention et lui demander son soutien. As-tu compris ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau et Louisae se recula. Alekseï accompagnerai Sirius partout où il irait, sans le lâcher d'une semelle. Il était hors de question de le perdre à nouveau. Son fils allait bientôt sortir de sa léthargie. Les éléments allaient bientôt se mettre en place et la guerre pourrait commencer.

Il fallait arrêter ce petit crétin avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts. Le directeur était un mou optimiste, il fallait lui forcer la main pour qu'il réagisse au plus tôt. Sinon son fils allait avoir un avenir bien sombre et il finirait sa vie seul en bas d'une tour. La lignée des Snape ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là ! Elle modifierait l'avenir quoi qu'il en coûte. Ses mains tremblèrent à nouveau et son frère la fixa étrangement, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour réfléchir. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses cuisses pour arrêter les tremblements. Alekseï détourna son attention de sa sœur et se fixa à nouveau sur Sirius.

- Cette folie en toi est trop incontrôlable. Je vais te chaperonner dans ta mission, exposa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Sirius n'avait pas tout compris. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant et que tout cela le dépassait un peu trop. Lui, il voulait juste retrouver Séverus et leur vie d'avant. Apparemment, le temps de l'insouciance était bien loin, plus loin qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il était incontrôlable, c'est vrai. Mais avec Séverus, tout irait mieux. Tout allait toujours bien avec lui, quand ils étaient ensemble rien ne pouvait arriver. Le jeune Black commençait la douloureuse expérience de la réalité. Dans la réalité, les événements continuent leurs cours sans se préoccuper des personnes de leurs vies, de leurs pauses, de leurs errances ou de leurs bonheurs.

- Quand pourrais-je voir Séverus ? demanda-t-il sans se préoccuper de son futur chaperon.

- Bientôt, le rassura Madame Snape. Je te prie de rester pour le déjeuner. Nous ferons préparer une chambre pour que tu puisses venir quand tu le désires.

Il guetta au fond des yeux de la maitresse de maison, une quelconque menace ou piège mais ne décela rien d'autre que de la bienveillance. Aussi s'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer.

SBXSS

Barthelemius avait ramené le corps de son fils dans sa chambre et l'avait installé sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Dehors, un ciel orageux s'étendait à perte de vue sur la propriété familiale. Silencieux, il observa un moment son garçon avant de prendre un livre et de s'installer à son tour. Il était triste de voir son fils dans cet état mais le comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même était si amoureux de sa femme qu'il ne pourrait que se laisser dépérir loin d'elle. Il avait tout quitté pour elle, sa famille, et son nom. Pour épouser un membre de la famille Snape, il fallait se dépouiller de tout. La sombre et grande famille de nécromancien avait des principes et des lignes de conduites auxquels chaque membre mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas déroger. Ils en étaient si fiers. Sa Louisae, elle avait tout d'une Snape et n'avait rien à n'envier à personne. Lui, Barthelemius était si heureux qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui, qu'elle l'ait choisi parmi tous ses prétendants, les meilleurs partis. Même si lui n'avait pas à rougir de sa condition, après tout, il faisait également partie de l'aristocratie sorcière.

Il avait eu le coup de foudre dès le premier regard en 1ère année au collège. Très vite, ils étaient devenus proches amis. Louisae ne semblait guère intéressée par les relations amoureuses. Elle préférait largement étudier en compagnie de son frère et mettre en pratique rapidement ses connaissances. Ils formaient un trio de serpentard silencieux et redoutés. Barth a été le seul autorisé à partager leur intimité, à entrer dans la bulle de leur gémellité. Le temps passant, ses sentiments évoluaient et se renforçaient. Un jour au cours d'une conversation banale, Louisae parut surprise par une de ses questions : pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir avec un de ces garçons ? avait-il demandé innocemment. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, regarder son frère puis avait de nouveau fixé ses yeux d'encre sur lui avant de répondre simplement : « Je suis déjà avec toi. »

Son estomac s'était retourné trois fois et le tournis l'avait envahi. À ce moment là, il prit sa main avant de l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser doucement, simplement en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alekseï avait rigolé. J'avais été le seul à ne pas m'apercevoir que Louisae me considérait non pas comme un ami mais comme son petit ami. A sa décharge, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'amis en tant que tel donc la confusion s'expliquait. Il sourit à l'évocation de se souvenir. La semaine suivante, il avait été promu fiancé officiel, avec tous les avantages et les inconvénients. Puis, ils s'étaient mariés au début de l'été. Alekseï était mort quelques années plus tard, durant une cérémonie ou plutôt, durant LA cérémonie. Celle que les nécromanciens réalisaient au trois ans du premier né.

Louisae s'attendait à ce que son unique enfant soit celui de la malédiction. Aussi, les révélations de l'oracle ne furent pas une surprise ce jour là. Or, ils avaient vu, elle et son frère, autre chose par delà la magie et Alekseï avait décidé de sacrifier plusieurs années de sa vie pour saisir une chance. Il n'avait hésité. Louisae le ramènerait le moment venu et cet instant arrivait. Le point où tout bascule : la croisée des chemins. Leur fils allait devoir choisir la voie du monde sorcier.

- Les idées gouvernent le monde Séverus, dit-il. Mais, seul les hommes de biens le font avancer, répondit-il au silence.

SBXSS

Sirius quitta la propriété en compagnie d'Alekseï Snape après un bon repas. Il décida d'envoyer un hibou à ses camarades pour leur donner rendez-vous dès ce soir. En attendant, il passa se changer chez lui pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus décontractée. Son chaperon lui suivait les mains dans les poches en sifflotant. Dans l'appart, il fouilla dans tous les tiroirs du bureau et regarda toutes les photos de Sév et lui. Lilly fut la première à répondre et proposa un dîner sur le chemin de traverse. Al approuva et Sirius s'occupa de réserver et de donner le point de rendez-vous.

- J'ai du mal à croire que Sév vive ici, dit Alekseï un brun provocant.

- Cela fait longtemps que personne ne vit dans cet appartement, répondit Sirius en enfilant une chemise blanche.


	5. Chapter 4

- J'ai du mal à croire que Sév vive ici, dit Alekseï un brun provocant.

- Cela fait longtemps que personne ne vit dans cet appartement, répondit Sirius en enfilant une chemise blanche.

Le silence était retombé entre les deux hommes. Sirius évoluait dans l'appartement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, alors qu'au fond de lui, il vivait sa présence ici comme un enfer. Tout lui rappelait leur couple. Les livres, les meubles, le canapé tout. Tout cet intérieur, c'était eux. Or cet appart était vide maintenant. Vide de leur amour. Il avait envie de briser ces objets inanimés, de rage, de désespoir mais surtout de peur. Peur que plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Son corps s'appuya sur la commode devant lui, d'un revers de main, il commença à balayer le dessus. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir devant lui. Qui était cet homme, ce fou ? Au loin, sur la table de chevet, une photo attira son regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Alekseï dans l'encadrement.

- Du ménage, grogna-t-il puis il ajouta en soupirant : j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le lit et pris la photo dans ses mains. Alekseï tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ce garçon ressentait une envie de solitude qu'il pouvait lui accorder quelques instants. Sa sœur lui avait demandé de passer voir la voisine de palier pour la rassurer et lui demander un petit service.

Sirius remarqua à peine la fermeture de la porte. Il était loin dans une bulle de souvenir. Il était lui au moment de la photo avec son Sév, loin de tous les soucis. Cette journée était magnifique, les vacances d'hiver commençaient pour Sév et Sirius avait posé une journée à la dernière minute. Ils avaient décidé de se promener dans les jardins de Londres, la neige tombait en petits flocons. Sirius lui avait délicatement pris la main, ce qui l'avait fait sourire en rougissant. A chaque contact, ils ressentaient toujours cette chaleur au creux du ventre et ces étranges papillonnements. Ils étaient juste amoureux et bien ensemble. La neige crissait sous leurs pas. D'autres couples passaient autour d'eux en leur souriant.

Un peu plus loin, un musicien jouait du violon et quelques personnes dansaient. Séverus eut une soudaine envie de participer à ce bal improvisé. Un peu gêné, il entraîna son amant dans une valse. Dix minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber dans la neige, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour écouter la fin de la partition. Sirius donna quelques pièces au musicien qui partait. De nouveaux seuls, Sirius écarta doucement l'écharpe pour dégager le cou de Séverus. Il se pencha et enfoui sa tête dans le cou dénudé pour le piquer de plusieurs baisers.

Séverus éclata de rire sous les chatouilles, il se défendit en lançant une poignée de neige et s'écarta. Ils se poursuivirent en se lançant de la neige avant de s'arrêter pour manger des marrons grillés.

- J'adore cette journée, hurla Sirius en engouffrant le dernier marron dans sa bouche.

- Prenons une photo pour immortaliser cette journée ! Comme ça quand on sera vieux et invalides, on aura de quoi se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- J'adore ton optimisme, dit Sirius en plantant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Séverus parlait toujours de l'avenir de manière cynique. Pour lui, demain serait toujours pire que le moment présent. Biensûr, avec Sirius, il changeait peu à peu, et Sirius changeait aussi à son contact et c'était effrayant de changer, mais Séverus était plus fort que lui. A cet instant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'effectivement, Séverus n'avait pas tort, l'avenir est sombre, on ne peut que vivre le présent.

Lui, il n'avait été qu'un lâche, il avait fuit le bonheur, abandonné Séverus. La réalité éclata et le ramena brutalement au présent. A ce présent douloureux de solitude. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre la vieillesse pour avoir besoin de se prouver que le bonheur n'avait pas été qu'un rêve.

Peut-être que Sév était heureux sans lui, après tout, il n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Un curieux sentiment d'abandon lui serra le cœur. Il sortit la photo de son cadre, et la caressa une dernière fois du regard avant de la glisser dans sa poche. S'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de revoir un jour Séverus, il allait devoir exécuter les ordres de madame Snape. Ne pas savoir s'il allait bien, le torturait trop. Sirius voulait le voir, le toucher, lui parler, le respirer, le goûter. Un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignit. Il se souvint que dans la missive de Louisae, il était précisé que Séverus courait un danger mais lequel ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait le protéger ? Est-ce que ce qu'il allait faire suffirait ?

Il n'en avait rien à faire de Jédusor, de cette guerre et de ce groupe de défense, mais il allait s'impliquer si c'était le seul moyen de reformer son couple, sa vie d'avant. Il prit un parchemin dans le tiroir du bureau et écrivit un message à ses amis : un petit dîner à l'improviste comme avant. Il se servit de la pochette express mise au point par les maraudeurs. En écrivant rapidement le nom des destinataires sur le dessus de la pochette, le message devrait apparaître devant chacun de ses amis sous la forme d'une pochette identique. La sienne était noire, en cuir. Séverus avait toujours été intrigué par leurs inventions. Un jour, il avait vu la pochette devenir bleu sous ses yeux et m'avait jeté un de ses regards étonné et avide de curiosité. Je lui avais alors expliqué que le message avait été envoyé par James et par la même occasion comment nous avions ensorcelé cet objet pour communiquer plus vite que par hibou. Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, il avait haussé les épaules et avait tiré un livre de la bibliothèque derrière lui.

Sirius fut tiré de ses souvenirs par du bruit dans le salon.

On frappait à sa porte et un elfe entra discrètement. C'était un des elfes des Snape, il l'avait vu au château. Il était beaucoup mieux habillé que Kreatur d'ailleurs et aussi beaucoup plus poli.

- Monsieur Black désire prendre un thé ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Il se leva à la suite de l'elfe et s'attendit à voir le thé prêt dans son salon mais au lieu de cela, l'elfe se dirigea vers la sortie et entra chez sa voisine de l'autre côté du couloir. Alekseï était de dos assis dans un fauteuil, face à lui Madame Haus. Elle semblait avoir vieillie et être plus fatiguée.

- Mais combien de temps me suis-je absenté ? se questionna-t-il à voix haute.

- Plusieurs mois, répondit madame Haus avec douceur. Assieds-toi Sirius. Ton voyage a dû être long.

Sirius s'approcha et se laissa tomber à sa place habituelle sur le canapé, lui rappelant à nouveau que Sév n'était pas à ses côtés. Tous ces lieux familiers et pourtant cruellement si différents sans lui, lui arrachaient le cœur à chaque battement.

Plusieurs mois … Séverus allait vraiment lui en vouloir.

- Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant, lui dit madame Haus pendant que Della posait une tasse fumante devant lui.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se sentait stupide d'être parti, de ne pas avoir pris en compte ce qui en découlerait et d'avoir bêtement perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Alekseï regardait Sirius d'un air méprisant. Le jeune homme en face de lui n'était qu'une ombre, jamais il ne pourrait être ce que l'on attendait de lui.

- Il faut surtout arrêter de se morfondre et de se regarder le nombril, cracha l'oncle de Séverus.

- Parfois, on doute et on tombe. Ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on abandonne, déclara la voisine un peu choquée mais prête à prendre la défense de Sirius. Il faut lui laisser du temps, pour reprendre ses marques.

- Du temps ! Justement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre en introspections fastidieuses ! De toutes évidences, c'est un faible, il n'a pas la carrure pour réaliser ce qu'on attend de lui.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait répondre aux attaques ou s'il ne devait pas prendre ces remarques pour les simples vérités qu'elles étaient. IL était faible. Pourtant, Madame Haus semblait croire en lui malgré les apparences. Une étincelle de rébellion brillait encore au fond de son âme, tout ceci était injuste, il se sentait impuissant, contre quoi devait-il faire face ?

- Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on attend de moi à la fin ! Contre qui je dois me battre ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?, hurla-t-il complètement surexcité. Je suis perdu, seul …

- Et oui, Séverus n'est plus là pour te tenir la main et te réconforter. Pauvre petit garçon égocentrique, les ténèbres vont le manger, ironisa Alekseï.

- Arrêtez…, murmura la vieille dame.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là dehors et je m'en fous ! Oui, je suis égocentrique, je suis faible sans lui. Je ne sais pas prendre de décisions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il supporte ça. Je ne suis qu'un poids, c'est toujours lui qui me disait quoi choisir.

Paniqué, Sirius commençait à laisser ses larmes coulées. Madame Haus jeta un regard plein de reproches à Alekseï qui continuait à fixer Sirius d'un air méprisant. L'ignorant, il prit sa tasse entre ses mains en se demandant comment toute cette histoire finirait. Le futur était bien sombre et il devait épargner tant de souffrance qu'il doutait du plan qu'ils avaient mis au point. Et si à la croisée des chemins, cet imbécile prenait la mauvaise décision et que le futur se déroulait comme ils l'avaient vu dans leur vision. Il ne le supporterait pas, Louisae ne le permettrait pas. Tous ces sacrifices pour sauver ce monde, pour surtout sauver Severus de sa fin tragique et de sa vie dramatique.

Ils laissèrent Della auprès de Madame Haus et retournèrent dans l'appartement d'en face. Sirius avait fini de sangloter mais tremblait toujours légèrement. Il se dirigea directement vers sa pochette qui changeait de couleur régulièrement, lui signifiant les réponses de ses amis. Ce soir, Peter avait un empêchement mais il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard sans faute. Lilly avait choisi le lieu de rendez-vous : un restaurant chic qui venait juste d'ouvrir, elle se chargeait de la réservation. Remus serait de la partie, il n'en avait pas douter un instant. Il se demandait comment présenter les choses. Avec la famille Snape, il en avait légèrement discuté. Il avait compris où il devait en venir et pourquoi, enfin à peu près pourquoi mais le comment le tracassait. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le seul être qui lui importait au monde.

Comment en était-il arrivé à croire qu'il le protègerait en le quittant ? Dans quelle situation se retrouvaient-ils maintenant ? Etaient-ils amants ? Amis ? Etrangers ? Une lueur étrange brilla au fond des yeux de Sirius. L'idée même que Severus ne veuille plus de lui, lui semblait intolérable ! Les muscles de son dos se raidirent et il tourna lentement la tête vers Alekseï. Ce dernier le fixait de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un air amusé sur le visage, comme s'il suivait le chemin des pensées de Sirius.

- Que trouves-tu si drôle ? demanda Sirius en prenant garde à ne pas prendre un ton trop dur pour s'adresser au représentant de la famille Snape, il tenait tout de même à ne pas l'énervé.

- Tu es si instable mon pauvre garçon, si prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment … des pleurs … des flammes, termina-t-il en murmurant.

Déstabilisé par le ton doux et calme d'Alekseï, Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir à faire à Severus aussi, lui sourit-il en retour. Les images se superposant avant de se troubler. Sirius hésita avant de lancer un regard haineux à son interlocuteur.

- Prépare toi ! Nous n'allons pas tarder à rejoindre mes amis, grimaça Sirius.

SBXSS

Ce soir là, Alekseï se fit rapidement apprécié par le petit groupe d'amis. Il était agréable, avait une conversation plaisante et par-dessus tout sa culture et son humour ravirent les convives. Sirius se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas rêvé les moments désagréables de l'après-midi. La chaleur de ce restaurant et l'ambiance lui plaisait. Il voulait figer cet instant de calme retrouvé mais il savait que son bonheur ne serait pas là. Et d'ailleurs, il était là pour ça. Il se résolut à parler des choses sombres et des derniers évènements. Il brisa donc un peu l'atmosphère bon enfant et fit glisser la conversation. A son grand soulagement, Alekseï l'aida et il s'aperçut que ses amis avaient déjà des avis tranchés. Oui, une guerre civile se préparait dans le monde sorcier.

Il était parfois un peu dépassé à cause de son manque d'informations sur les évènements des derniers mois mais il en savait suffisamment pour argumenter. Enfin le moment arriva. Ses amis étaient prêts à recevoir une suggestion pour agir contre ce groupe de mangemorts.

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire pareil, déclara Sirius.

- Quoi ? commença James outré car il n'avait pas compris.

- Tu as raison Sirius, déclara Lilly convaincue. Nous aussi, on peut monter un groupe d'actions pour contrer ces sales cons !

- Après tout, les gens se rangent souvent derrière ceux qui agissent, il ne faut que quelques bons meneurs pour soulever un mouvement populaire, sourit Alekseï.

- Il nous faudrait un sorcier puissant et fédérateur, suggéra Remus en lui rendant son sourire.

- Quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, déclara James.

Oui, exactement pensa Alekseï, la machine est en marche. Peter arriva à ce moment là et s'installa près de Remus en se glissant sur la banquette. Le sourire du nécromancien se figea. Lilly fit les présentations et ils recommandèrent quelques bouteilles.

- Alors comme ça Alekseï, tu es un ami de Sirius. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? demanda Peter avec un sourire.

Ce type dégoulinait de l'enchantement d'un sale crétin prétentieux comme ce Malfoy, il avait ce goût sur les mains. Quand il lui avait serré la main, Alekseï l'avait reconnu. Un véritable poison, ce type était manipulé sans même s'en rendre compte mais cela pourrait leur être utile. A manipuler avec précaution.

- Dans un bar en Australie, répondit Sirius rapidement avant de développer sous le regard avide de ses amis. On cherchait tous les deux une chambre dans un trou perdu et on a finit sous la même table complètement saouls, rigola-t-il en se permettant de tapoter amicalement l'épaule de son voisin.

- C'est tout toi ça ! déclara James.

Lilly le regarda sceptique puis haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Remus qui visiblement ne semblait pas convaincu non plus. IL voyait bien que son ami mentait et ce charmant garçon n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Son instinct lui soufflait pourtant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Par contre, Sirius le préoccupait beaucoup plus que cette histoire. Son attitude depuis son retour et ses agissements ne ressemblaient pas toujours à l'adolescent qu'il avait connu. Pire même, il sentait qu'il était comme hanté par sa partie sombre. Il avait déjà eu à faire à elle et il avait tu l'incident tellement cela l'avait choqué. Le loup garou avait pensé qu'avec le temps et le changement d'air, son ami évacuerait son côté obscur ou du moins le dompterait. Apparemment, le résultait n'était pas ce qu'il avait escompté. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Sirius était ailleurs dans sa tête. L'incident de l'après-midi avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de croiser le regard ironique d'Alekseï posé sur lui. Il lui répondit d'un sourire poli.

Le restaurant fermant, James et Lilly proposèrent un dernier verre chez eux mais Alekseï refusa en promettant une prochaine rencontre rapidement. Sirius aurait voulu accepter or il devait rester avec son chaperon.

- Je vais raccompagner mon pote, il ne connait pas très bien le coin, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se perde, déclara-t-il avec un sourire trois fois trop grand pour faire rire ses amis.

Peter transplana rapidement, il ne serrait pas de la partie ce soir et Remus décida de laisser le couple profiter de cette fin de soirée tranquillement.

- Je contacterai Dumbledore demain, assura James. Il saura organiser un groupe de défense contre ses mangemorts et ce Voldemort. Je crains que ta famille ne soit fortement impliquer du côté obscure, d'après les dernières nouvelles, certains Black ne seraient plus de simples sympathisants mais des activistes…

- J'ai cru comprendre … laquelle de mes cousines s'est mariée à Malfoy ? interrogea Sirius.

- Narcissa. Tu n'as vraiment pas lu la gazette de tout ce temps ? s'exclama James.

- Oh ! Il fallait s'y attendre je crois, et Andromeda ? as-tu des nouvelles ?

- Je crois que ses parents sont sur le point de la renier, je suis désolé Sirius.

- C'est plutôt un bien crois moi.

James lui serra l'épaule pour lui assurer physiquement son soutien. Il savait à quel point Sirius avait souffert d'être renier par sa famille même s'il la détestait. Il n'avait plus était le même après cela. Il était devenu plus taciturne et plus renfermé, parfois plus agressif sans raison. Ce fut une sale période mais James avait couvert tous ses écarts sans jamais dire un mot. Etre ami, signifiait plus que de simple mot. Il ferait tout les uns pour les autres. Et se protéger dans les temps durs c'était naturel en amitié.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le nécromancien fit même le baise main à Lilly sous le regard médusé des deux autres garçons. Cette dernière sourit et lui fit une petite révérence avant de prendre la main de James pour transplaner.

Quand Sirius se jeta dans son canapé, il suivit du regard Alekseï qui se déshabillait. Sur son torse, des tatouages brillaient sombrement. Une fois en caleçon, il se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Tu crois que je pourrais voir Severus ?

- Très bientôt, ce soir, les projets ont pris un bon chemin et nous aurons besoin de lui bientôt. Il est le seul à pouvoir arrêter le mégalo avant que tout ne dégénère.

- C'est-à-dire ? Que sais-tu ?

Le nécromancien le fixait intensément, hésitant à lui révéler des informations.

- Je sais le futur Sirius, celui qui ne doit pas arriver, celui que nous changeons à chaque nouveau choix.

Il avait rencontré les amis de Sirius, ceux qui allaient donné le jour à un nouvel enfant de prophétie. Seulement si leur mission échouait, le plan B s'enclencherait dans quelques mois et le destin serait scellé.

- Nous sommes à la croisée et nous avons quelques mois pour changer l'avenir, reprit-il .

- Qu'y a-t-il dans ce futur qui ne doit pas arriver, interrogea Sirius mal à l'aise.

- La trahison, La mort, la tienne, celle de tes amis, celle de Severus. Un futur où tu ne serais pas retourné prêt de lui, un futur où il se tourne vers le camp où tu ne te trouves pas, un futur où des enfants se battent dans une guerre sanglante qui jette la terreur dans le monde, souffle-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Il se tourna et pénétra dans la chambre. Sirius se contentera du canapé. Ce dernier refusa de laisser la panique s'emparer de lui. Il devait être fort. Il voulait changer le futur. Le nécromancien lui avait fait confiance, non ? Il devait se ressaisir. Sirius s'endormit rouler en boule sur le canapé.

Une ombre se glissa pour le recouvrir d'une couverture avant de prendre le temps de le détailler un demi-sourire étalé sur le visage. Oui, il avait bien fait. Ce jeune homme était perturbé et le bousculer n'avait pas été une bonne méthode cet après-midi. Il scella les détails de sa révélation pour que Sirius ne puisse les utiliser autrement que pour les aider.

Sa main trembla tandis qu'il replaçait une mèche sur le front de Sirius. Il se retourna vers la chambre quand le garçon murmura le prénom de Severus dans son sommeil.


	6. Chapter 5

Sa main trembla tandis qu'il replaçait une mèche sur le front de Sirius. Il se retourna vers la chambre quand le garçon murmura le prénom de Severus dans son sommeil.

Après avoir discuté avec son frère, Louisae se décida à quitter son laboratoire. Epuisée, elle remontait lentement les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Elle savait que son mari l'attendait. Chaque jour, elle se réjouissait de l'avoir prêt d'elle. Barthélemius était un homme exceptionnel. Il la comprenait si bien. Il avait tout abandonné pour elle, pour pouvoir la suivre dans son monde. Bien sûr, il avait acquis des contreparties non négligeable. Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais profité. C'était un de ses hommes doux et patients, un chercheur infatigable. Elle passa embrasser son fils. Sa chambre à peine éclairer par un rayon de lune était impeccablement rangée, tout avait été remis en ordre après son accès de rage.

Pauvre Severus, elle aimait tendrement son fils mais la tendresse ne faisait pas partie de leur relation. Il l'avait découvert auprès du jeune Black. Celui-ci l'avait blessé par son abandon sans explication. Une blessure profonde qui ne guérirait pas facilement. Jusqu'où irait Sirius pour sauver son fils ? Jusqu'où l'aimerait-il ? Alekseï lui avait affirmé que le jeune homme vendrait son âme pour celle de son amour. Il lui avait confirmé son instabilité et sa folie, et surtout la puissance du pouvoir qu'il cachait. Pouvoir qu'il mettrait au service de Severus. Il s'engagerait auprès de lui et le servirait, non … le soutiendrait.

Son fils allait devoir se battre pour sauver son monde et sa vie. Elle, elle ne doutait plus de l'issue favorable au bout des heures sombres. Seulement, le découragement ne serait pas permis, la fuite en avant sans un regard en arrière. Pas de regrets, les morts, les blessés. Pas de remords, les tortures, les violences. Ça serait difficile mais il ne fallait pas flancher et la lumière viendrait. Peut-être pourrait-elle être une mère douce et aimante ?

Un elfe croisa son chemin dans le couloir. C'était Della.

- Tout se passe bien avec Madame Haus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Della est simplement fatiguée. Pecpec veille sur la vieille dame, déclara l'elfe d'un air las.

- Repose toi Della, sourit Louisae. Demain, tu pourras rester ici si tu veux.

- Non merci. Della va dormir dans sa chambre et demain, Della sera en pleine forme, reprit l'elfe en se montrant un peu plus joyeuse.

Louisae sourit avant de reprendre sa route. Della était la plus vieille elfe de la maison. Elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. La maitresse de maison était inquiète à son sujet, aussi, elle ne la laissait que rarement seule. Il y avait toujours un elfe plus jeune pour l'aider car Della n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Entêtée à vouloir travailler, même quand il n'y avait rien.

- Della m'inquiète, déclara-t-elle à son mari en entrant dans la chambre.

- Je lui donnerai un fortifiant demain. Elle a refusé de prendre du repos ? interrogea-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse.

Sa femme hocha affirmativement la tête. C'était tout elle, s'inquiéter pour une vieille elfe alors que le sort du monde se jouait. Elle tenait vraiment à ce que toutes les créatures vivants sous son toit soient respectées. C'était une tradition familiale et Barthelemius n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y faire. Les elfes étaient comme des parents. Il avait beaucoup appris auprès d'eux sur les éléments fondamentales de la magie. Ça lui avait permis de faire d'énormes avancées dans ses livres. Cette maison était un havre de paix jusqu'à présent. Il redoutait le temps venu de la croisée des chemins. Presque tout était en position. Un point d'équilibre avant de faire pencher la balance du destin d'un côté ou d'un autre.

D'un geste délicat, il referma son livre et reposa sa plume dans son encrier. Son bureau était légèrement en désordre, il rassembla donc tous ses parchemins en un tas ordonné. S'il venait à trépasser dans la nuit, il voulait que tout soit en ordre. Sa femme avait enfilé sa chemise de nuit. Son corps fin et souple n'avait pas changé pour lui, il la trouvait toujours aussi désirable malgré les années. Comme si sur elle le temps ne passait pas. Sa belle nécromancienne, sa chevelure sombre tombant sur son vêtement immaculé. Ils avaient bien vécu, il n'y avait rien à regretter.

Si jamais, cette guerre les sacrifiait, il mourrait heureux de l'avoir connu. Il la rejoignit dans leur lit et se glissa près d'elle sous les draps. D'un geste précis, il fit souffler toutes les bougies. Son bras se referma sur la taille de sa compagne, le paradis était ici pour lui. Un dernier baiser dans le creux de son cou et son souffle s'apaisa pour la nuit. Dans le noir, Louisae sourit.

****

Sirius profitait de son après-midi de libre pour se promener sur le chemin de traverse. Le soleil était radieux et son chaperon était parti en mission de repérage à Poudlard. Il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur ses nouveaux impératifs. Que de nostalgie dans cette rue… Sauver son amour. Même s'il ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas sa fuite. Le temps aidant … voilà ce qu'il devait gagner du temps. Le temps de vivre, de se faire aimer, d'aimer ? de partager ?

La croisée des chemins, sauver le monde. Le monde peu importe, il s'en fout ! une seule chose compte plus que tout. Même loin, même rejeté. La seule chose importante, c'est la vie de Severus. Rien ne compte plus que ça. Il se sacrifierait pour lui, il allait peut-être pas s'en sortir de cette guerre qui le rattrapait mais tant pis. Il supporterait tout, même l'impensable. Alekseï lui avait parlé moins durement, presque gentiment, presque comme Severus. Il avait compris l'importance du rôle qu'il devait jouer. Il avait jurer sur son âme de tout faire pour le jeune homme.

Un sourire niais ornait son visage pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la banque. Pendant qu'il marchait inconscient du danger qui l'entourait, plusieurs personnes l'observaient. Lucius eut un rictus sadique en le voyant si insouciant. Le blond se tourna vers quelques autres silhouettes cachées dans l'allée des embrumes. Ils étaient venus lancer une attaque pour attiser le climat de peur. Sirius serait sa cerise sur le gâteau. Il le voulait comme disciple, sa force et sa puissance le mettait en haut de la liste de recrutement pour le groupe d'action. Ils allaient montrer la puissance et la supériorité des vrais sorciers. Il fallait l'impressionner, le séduire ; comme tous les Black, il était sensible à leur idéal de pureté et au pouvoir. Même si le dit Black fut le seul a avoir été envoyer à Gryffondor. Il y avait démontré un certain sens de la manipulation, de l'ingéniosité et surtout un sens poussé du sadisme dans ses « blagues » sur ses condisciples toutes maisons confondues. Bientôt, tous les membres de la noble famille Black, famille de sang pur par excellence, soutiendrait le seigneur des ténèbres. Sur un signe de tête, tous mirent leurs masques blancs en rabattant leurs capuches noires d'un mouvement souple.

De l'autre côté, une autre personne étudiait le tout. Sa longue robe noire tombant sur ses bottes cirées, elle hésitait. Non pas sur le parti à prendre, mais tout ce que ça impliquerait à l'avenir. Il y avait des choix à faire dans la vie. Son cœur saignait à l'idée de ce choix là. Elle allait tout perdre mais ce n'était que du matériel. Elle ne voulait juste pas perdre son âme. Au-delà, elle songeait aux autres, ceux que son choix n'épargnerait pas. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? là maintenant ? Elle devait juste acheter quelques livres et peut-être passer dans l'animalerie, juste se promener, juste se détendre et penser à autre chose que ce choix. Mais voilà qu'il revenait et s'imposait. Dès qu'elle les avait aperçu, longues silhouettes de malheur, elle aurait pu partir mais non, elle l'avait vu au milieu de la rue. Il avait bien choisi son moment pour revenir ce crétin. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme ci. Comme ci, ça ne la concernait pas. Comme ci, elle était encore épargnée. Tous ses « amis » s'étaient déjà engagés ou presque. La plupart des membres de sa propre famille léchait les bottes du mage noir. Elle s'isolait de plus en plus, tergiversant sur le moment de son adhésion à la cause. Oh oui, la cause, celle là même dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler. Du baratin, du vent ! Des principes de supériorités de race, n'importe quoi ! Elle rigolait bien en les entendant parler dans les salons, elle pestait quand elle lisait les journaux où les « exploits » de ces débiles étaient exposés. La tension et la peur montaient dans la société sorcière. Les né-moldus, les cracmols, les sous races comme ils les appelaient, étaient lynchés, humiliés … par ces sorciers qui se disaient supérieurs. Elle, elle savait qui était leur meneur. Ce pauvre type était rongé par la haine de ses origines. Avec un moldu pour père, il s'étouffait comme s'il avait en permanence une chocogrenouille de coincée dans la gorge. Et dire qu'il avait cru la séduire, elle s'était laissée faire, ce n'était pas le moment d'agir. Elle se devait de protéger sa famille encore pure. Là, son choix était fait et elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour eux avant longtemps.

A l'instant où les mangemorts posèrent le pieds dans la lumière du chemin, la panique se déclencha. Des hurlements, des sorts, des gens qui courent. Elle se propulsa à son tour dans la mêlée, se faufilant entre les passants affolés, les évitant de justesse. Son but était de le rejoindre coûte que coûte. Sa volonté et sa rage la faisait courir plus rapidement que jamais. Ses pieds frappaient le sol avec entêtement pour la mener vers son avenir. Elle quittait sa vie tel une ombre au milieu des jets de couleurs, elle se propulsa sur Sirius et le fit tomber avec elle derrière des tables du salon de glaces. Il fallait transplaner avant qu'ils ne posent des sorts bloquant. Il releva vers elle ses grands yeux noirs agrandis par l'étonnement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te sauve la vie espèce d'imbécile inconscient, s'énerva-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ?

Un sort fit voler en éclat la vitrine derrière eux et du sang perla sur sa joue. Elle se redressa d'un bond et se mit à invectiver les mangemorts au milieu de la rue. C'est sûr, elle serait bientôt morte, elle avait un don pour garder ses amis. La colère sortait d'elle par ses mots, elle faisait un choix clair et définitif. Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

- Espèces de dégénérés, hurla-t-elle furieuse à l'encontre du groupe au masque blanc pour focaliser toute leur attention sur elle.

- Oh, Bella, quel joli cadeau, tu nous fais pour ton entrée parmi nous, commença Lucius avant de s'écarter de justesse face à un sort.

- Va te faire foutre sale con !

Sirius la tira à terre avant qu'elle ne se prenne un contre sort. Sa cousine était si semblable à elle-même. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'elle serait du côté obscur.

- Avec tes idées de supériorité et toutes ses conneries, permet moi de te dire que tu es du mauvais côté de la table, glissa Sirius en cherchant sa baguette au milieu des débris de verre.

- Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à m'agenouiller devant qui que cela soit ! Je viens de te sauver la vie un peu plus de reconnaissance serait la bienvenue, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis dans la merde maintenant.

- C'était juste au cas où tu …

Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant, elle ne le trouvait particulièrement pas reconnaissant alors qu'elle venait de tout sacrifier pour sauver sa peau. Un rayon vert passa juste au dessus de sa tête et là, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Bellatrix. Serrant fermement sa baguette, elle se laissa rouler de l'autre côté pour ajuster son attaque faisant fie des débris de verre lui entaillant le corps et les bras.

Bella était trop fière et indomptable, pensa Sirius. Les mots de Lucius glissaient sur elle, le miel de ses paroles cajoleuses ne pouvait pas l'atteindre elle. Elle ne pliait jamais. Il était impressionné par cette guerrière.

- Sectumsempra ! Sectumsempra !

Le premier ricocha et se perdit dans l'air mais le deuxième atteint un des acolytes de Lucius qui s'écroula au sol en se vidant de son sang. Le rire de Bellatrix s'éleva, malsain. Deux abandonnèrent et commencèrent à soigner leur camarade. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, son rire fou mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa le regard de braise de son cousin. Il venait de laisser sa folie passer au premier plan au son du sort connu. Severus lui avait appris pour le cas où il serait en grande difficulté. Juste pour le protéger, d'un danger mortel, son métier c'était Auror d'élite, son métier était plus que dangereux. Comment avait-elle eu connaissance du sort que son Amour avait inventé ?

- Incendescasemper, commença Sirius avant de continuer sur un ton possessif, Comment connais-tu ce sort ? Il me l'a donné à moi en cas …

- D'extrême nécessité. Severus est juste un ami, calma Bella. Je t'en prie, nous devons transplaner.

Un instant perdu, il hésita. Un ami ? C'était possible, auquel cas, il ne serait pas content s'il la tuait. Elle méritait le bénéfice du doute et puis elle lui avait sauvé la vie. De plus, le mensonge n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bella. Il se souvenait d'elle comme quelqu'un de franc dans ses paroles et des ses actes. Il pouvait lui faire confiance et ranger sa jalousie en compagnie de sa folie. Sirius lâcha son sort en direction du groupe de mangemorts et prit le bras de sa cousine pour la faire transplaner directement dans son appartement.

***

- Je n'ai plus rien, grinça-t-elle en arrivant.

Elle se mit à tourner en rond comme une lionne en cage, les voiles noires de sa robe battant ses jambes au rythme de ses pas. Ses parents allaient la renier comme son cousin. Du sang coulait de quelques blessures mais elle s'en foutait, elle ne sentait rien. Pas comme ce crétin qui se vidait. Qui avait-elle touché ?

- Avec de la chance, c'est Rodolphus, gloussa-t-elle avant de repartir dans un rire dément.

Sirius la considéra un instant avant de s'approcher et de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle sursauta et se recula violement comme si son cousin l'avait brûlé. Son regard se voila. Elle était folle mais pas plus que lui. Il la comprenait.

- Bella, tu as failli tuer quelqu'un.

- Je … oui, se troubla-t-elle. Et toi, tu allais bien m'agresser sous prétexte que j'ai utilisé un sort de Severus, se reprit-elle vivement.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais de lui, répondit-il agressif. Il est à moi !

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle platement.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol en ignorant son cousin. Celui-ci, perturbé devant ce comportement, décida d'abandonner. Elle n'était visiblement pas un obstacle. Sa folie la considérait comme une alliée pour le moment. Il décida de prendre une douche pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ils étaient en sécurité ici.

Seule au milieu d'un appartement moldu, Bellatrix se sentait perdue. Elle en fit le tour pendant l'absence de Sirius, elle observa les photos du couple en souriant intérieurement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Sev. Apparemment, il était bien occupé se dit-elle. Elle attrapa la gazette du sorcier et se rassit au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Elle ne rentrerait certainement pas chez elle après cette « trahison ». Jamais ! Elle tenait trop à la vie. Elle avait été si proche d'accepter la proposition de voldemort, pour protéger sa soeur.

Narcissa s'était retrouvé mariée à Malfoy, parce qu'elle avait refusé et que Cissy ne savait pas dire non à Mère. Si son père avait été vivant, jamais cela ne se serait produit. Jamais sa famille ne se serait laissée transformer en larves prêtes à ramper devant un démagogue. Elle était révoltée. Elle s'était révoltée. Et maintenant, elle allait mourir. Tôt ou tard. Qui protègerait ses sœurs ?

Andromeda paierait le prix de son choix. Sa mère la marierait à un de ses traines lattes de mangemort, tout juste bon à cirer les pompes d'un autre gars. Si seulement son père était là. Au lieu de se cacher derrière un mort, qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire elle ? La si brillante fille de la famille Black, la digne héritière de Cygnus. Se battre ? Comment et avec quoi ? Ils ne pratiquaient que des petites attaques rapides pour semer la panique. Elle pourrait les traquer un par un …

Un article attira soudain son attention, le feu de l'image peut-être. Le serial-killer du monde sorcier… ce n'était pas un partisan des mangemorts, elle en était certaine. Un détail dans le feu perpétuel l'interpelait. Plus elle essayait de trouver ce qui devrait lui sauter aux yeux, moins elle arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle haussa les épaules avant de jeter le journal à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela n'avait aucune importance après tout. La jeune fille avait mieux à faire. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Son plan pour s'échapper n'avait jamais été mis au point car elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider à abandonner ses sœurs. Cissy serait protégée par son crétin de mari, du moins l'espérait-elle. Sinon elle lui ferait payer au centuple le moindre affront qu'elle subirait. Lucius n'abîmerait pas sa femme physiquement, il était trop fier de l'exposer comme un trophée. Moralement, c'était une autre histoire. Et Andy ? Elle devait essayer d'entrer en contact. Il ne lui restait que sa liberté et sa baguette. Son compte personnel ne devrait pas être bloqué, à voir.

***

Louisae entra dans la chambre de son fils pour le descendre comme chaque matin dans le jardin. A sa grande surprise, elle le trouva debout prêt de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le lointain. Sans un bruit, elle commença à refermer la porte pour ne pas le déranger.

- Restez mère, demanda Severus d'une voix éraillée d'avoir si peu servi.

Sa mère entra alors complètement dans la chambre éclairée. Il était bel et bien debout, revêtu de son austère robe noire, ses cheveux libres tombant dans son dos raide. Elle s'approcha plus prêt de lui et se pencha presque à le frôler pour laisser son regard errer sur le jardin de la propriété. Tendue, elle attendait qu'il reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Merci, pour ce que … pour tout en fait.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, si tu survis.

Debout face à sa mère, Severus la fixait d'un air méfiant, étudiant son visage pour trouver la réponse à ces questions…survivre à quoi ? Ces derniers mots avaient jeté un trouble en lui, comme une peur présente et cachée depuis si longtemps. Survivre. Une conversation lointaine. Un souvenir, pas vraiment le sien.

_« - Il doit vivre ! hurlait une femme, Mon unique et si précieux enfant._

_- Je le ferais pour toi. Je ferais tout pour toi, pour vous, pour lui, répondait un homme ou deux c'était si loin de lui._

_- Tout sacrifier…_

_- Tu ne pourras pas lui montrer d'attachement, c'est ton prix._

_- Tu perds des années de vie, c'est le tien._

_- Il peux mourir quand même …_

_- Je sacrifie tout pour une chance même infime, même pour sa haine »_

Des voix qui le hantaient la nuit parfois, ne lui laissant qu'une peur diffuse. Des cauchemars, une peur de monstre dans le placard, la peur du noir et de la solitude. Irraisonnée, juste calmé quand son amant le prenait dans ses bras. Sirius était parti, il l'avait abandonné pour d'autres bras, il l'avait ressenti. Trahison. Froideur. Il leva son regard sur sa génitrice. Son visage toujours aussi impassible ne laissait rien filtrer des émotions qui pouvait la traverser, comme d'habitude.

- Je compte rester ici encore quelques temps, déclara-t-il incertain de peur d'être rejeté.

- Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir. Nous t'attendons dans cinq minutes pour le déjeuner. Après cela, tu descendras au laboratoire reprendre ton entraînement.

Severus eut un rictus ironique et néanmoins reconnaissant. Ça avait toujours été la condition de sa mère. Un asile pour les jours de tempête, uniquement, s'il partageait les repas et qu'il suivait les cours du parfait petit nécromancien. Sa mère ne plaisantait pas avec son héritage. Ses relations avec elle étaient toujours conflictuelles et finissaient en cris et en bris de meubles. Or, même si elle ne lui avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt affectif, elle s'était avérée être un pilier inébranlable. Constante, face au vent, aux meurtrissures. Elle l'avait toujours protégé, froide et austère mais présente. Un bon sorcier est un sorcier qui s'entraîne chaque jour. Elle l'avait élevé comme on élève un soldat pour une guerre.

Elle était comme la femme de son rêve qui sacrifie tout à son unique enfant. Son esprit avait dû créer cette scène pour qu'il garde de l'affection pour sa mère malgré son attitude. Il allait rester ici le temps de savoir comment affronter Sirius. Comment gérer son retour. Il aimait ce garçon mais il voulait le faire souffrir pour lui avoir fait mal.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit oublier de descendre rejoindre ses parents à table. Il ne comptait pas mettre sa mère en colère, dès le début de son rétablissement. Sortir de sa léthargie et s'apercevoir que tous ses muscles fonctionnaient, lui avait étiré un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était tout de même légèrement sonné mentalement. Tout était plus ou moins flou, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé sa vie d'avant.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il accéléra le pas dans le couloir et se figea en haut de l'escalier fixant d'un air sombre les personnes présentes dans le hall.


	7. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes mes reviews ffnet, et aussi celles reçues par mail.** **Je pense que ce chapitre va répondre en partie à quelques questions, pas d'avancer côté famille Snape et Severus (c'est pour le prochain chapitre), c'est encore centré sur les autres et notamment Sirius qui s'avère encore très instable.** **Si vous avez des questions ou des passages que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander.**

**Hop place à la suite !**

* * *

James s'était présenté au bureau du directeur de Poudlard avant même la fin de son service. L'accueil que lui réservait ce dernier était toujours chaleureux. Dumbledore appréciait énormément ce garçon fougueux qui, avec ses trois autres amis, avait su animé l'école du temps de leurs présences en ces murs. Il gardait en mémoire pas mal de leurs farces et cela le faisait toujours autant rire. Malgré l'époque sombre dans laquelle le monde s'enfonçait ces jeunes gardaient une fraîcheur bienfaisante. Brisant le silence qui s'était installé suite à la déclaration du jeune Potter, le directeur se racla la gorge, un peu surpris. Vraiment, la justesse avec laquelle il avait décrit la situation le rendait songeur. Peut être était-il réellement temps de s'organiser pour lutter contre Tom et le mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Il était plus puissant et plus intelligent que Grindelwald mais surtout sa force résidait dans son organisation. Tom ne laissait rien au hasard, il s'entourait de puissant sorcier, les recrutant jeunes. Son charisme appuyait son idéologie.

Albus avait toujours voulu croire que le bon en lui évoluerait et lui ferait prendre conscience que le chemin de haine qu'il prenait était le mauvais. Il savait ce qu'il traversait pour avoir lui-même commencer à emprunter ce chemin. Merlin que le prix de son erreur avait été élevé ! Tom ne s'était pas arrêté et continuait même de surenchérir. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait fort. Il s'était infiltré dans toute la société sorcière et contrôlait une partie du ministère. Oui, peut-être était-il temps de cesser espérer qu'il changerait de lui-même.

- Si j'ai bien compris James, vous comptez sur moi pour créer un groupe de lutte contre les actions des disciples de Voldemort et pouvoir ainsi le contrer, voire le défaire complètement.

- Exactement, les Aurors n'ont aucun moyen pour agir directement, le ministre nous lie les mains. Mais vous, vous avez plus de charisme et d'impacte. Après tout, vous avez anéanti le dernier mage noire en date, ce qui fait de vous le plus qualifié et vous connaissez Voldemort ! Vous êtes la personne idéale, termina James.

Le directeur voyait bien les possibilités qu'il y aurait à créer un tel regroupement. Grâce à cela, il serait en mesure de contrer efficacement les menaces. Mais voilà, ce serait déclencher une guerre ouverte contre Tom et les morts se contraient bien plus que sur les doigts d'une main. D'un autre côté, plus il attendait et moins il pourrait agir. Peut-être avait-il déjà trop attendu ? Il fallait réunir toutes les bonnes volontés disponibles capable de s'avérer utile. Albus avait déjà une idée vague de qui il pourrait contacter. Il promit à James d'organiser une réunion avec quelques personnes pour voir ce qu'il serait possible de faire.

En attendant, il devait rencontrer un postulant pour le poste de DCFM.

***

Quelle horreur cette mission de repérage ! Alekseï n'en revenait pas. Il venait de postuler au poste de DCFM et le directeur Albus Dumbledore vainqueur du dernier mage noir en date l'avait reçu pour un entretien préalable. Ce dernier avait essayé de lui faire avaler des bonbons à diverses reprises, le tout arrosé abondamment de thé ! Le directeur exacerbait le côté farfelu de sa personnalité mais cela ne trompa pas le moins du monde le nécromancien. Il cachait un passé assez douloureux visible dans le fond de ses yeux bleus. Passé qui venait juste d'être remué. A son arrivée, il avait entraperçu James Potter qui quittait les lieux. Au sourire que le jeune homme arborait, il avait compris que leur plan avançait positivement. Mais là, devant lui, le directeur semblait un peu ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensés. Sentant qu'il devait profiter de cette distraction inattendue, il glissa quelques phrases anodines pour voir les réactions de son interlocuteur. Le nécromancien ne fut pas déçu, tout s'annonçait de mieux en mieux. Les choses avaient déjà changé par rapport au futur qu'il avait vu. Seulement, serait-ce en bien ?

Interrompant ses pensés, Alekseï se concentra à nouveau sur l'instant présent. Il avait un plan et devait s'y tenir.

Alekseï voulait prendre place dans l'école de magie et se rapprocher personnellement du directeur afin de prendre la pleine mesure du pouvoir et des renseignements qu'il avait sur Voldemort. Après tout, il l'avait eu comme élève et avait été le chercher en personne dans un orphelinat moldu. Il y a quelques années, Jedusort avait postulé à ce même poste, lui avait confié Albus et il s'était vu dans l'obligation de lui refuser. « Ses intentions n'étaient pas saines » avait-il déclaré énigmatique avant d'ajouter : « Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a maudit ce poste, personne n'est resté plus d'une année dès lors ».

Un an, c'était plus qu'il ne lui fallait pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. D'ailleurs, il en avait obtenu un certains nombres rien qu'en un entretien. Un hibou lui parviendrait dans les prochains pour l'informer de la décision qu'il aurait prise. D'autres jeunes gens à voir, prétexta-t-il. Dumbledore l'avait quand même questionné sur son absence du monde magique, sur la santé de son neveu. Alekseï avait dû se montrer convaincant tout en étant évasif. Aux yeux du monde, il s'était retiré pour étudier, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais personne n'avait besoin de connaître son séjour dans le royaume des disparus.

L'entretien s'était terminé sur une dernière proposition sucrée qu'Alekseï refusa à nouveau fermement.

- Vous ressemblez tellement à Severus ! s'exclama Albus. Lui aussi n'accepte jamais les douceurs que je lui propose. Etes-vous allergique au glucose dans votre famille, interrogea-t-il sérieusement en jetant un regard rieur à son vis-à-vis.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous cessiez définitivement de me proposer vos trucs, je serais prêt à vous le jurer. Toutefois, je doute que cela vous arrête, répondit le jeune homme en toute sincérité.

- Bien, je ne vous retarde pas d'avantage, je vous sens exaspéré, glissa Albus. Tellement semblable, murmura-t-il.

En franchissant la porte, le nécromancien promit une nouvelle fois de transmettre ses amitiés à son neveu. Si seulement, celui-ci pouvait revenir du monde des esprits ! Ils allaient avoir besoin de lui très prochainement. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient pas déclencher leur arme. Sans lui, tout ce qu'ils faisaient ne servait à rien puisqu'il était celui qu'il désirait sauver.

Sacrifié autant pour qu'à la fin, il ne soit pas là. Tout cela à cause de cet imbécile instable de Sirius Black. Il fallait rester calme, tout n'était pas perdu. Les black … cette famille avait toujours produit des êtres à l'équilibre mental précaire. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui mais non, il fallait qu'il prenne un Black ! râla-t-il intérieurement. D'ailleurs, son beau frère avait coutume de dire : « Qu'y a-t-il de pire qu'un Black ? » et ensemble il répondait : « Deux Black ! ».

Sa tendre sœur avait dû prendre sur elle pour pénétrer chez eux et en apprendre plus sur Sirius. Dans les soirées, ils les fuyaient comme la peste et ne se laissaient jamais approcher à porter d'oreille, et c'est qu'ils avaient l'ouïe fine chez les Snape ! Autant dire qu'il y avait toujours une distance plus que raisonnable. Une fois, durant leur scolarité, il y en avait un qui avait tellement horripilé Louisae (à savoir qu'il l'avait touché et avait tenté une manœuvre séductrice vulgaire) qu'elle l'avait tué ou seulement banni, peu importe. De toute façon rien avait pu être prouvé. Le plus gênant étant certainement l'air supérieur qu'ils affichaient en permanence, comme si faire partie de l'aristocratie sorcière ne suffisait pas, non, eux se considéraient comme étant de sang royal. Juste une bande de … Il devait faire d'énormes efforts pour considérer Sirius autrement que comme un malade mental. Bon, il essayait de faire des efforts et avait paru totalement normal en compagnie de ses amis. Curieux.

***

Lucius pénétra rageur dans le salon de son manoir. Il venait de laisser passer une occasion en or de briller auprès de son maître. D'un air affligé, il observa sa femme avant de commencer à parler. Occupée à lire, elle n'avait pas daigné levé la tête à son arrivé. Ce mariage était pour lui une réussite, du moins en public. Sa femme se conduisait comme une vraie Malfoy avec tout le standing que cela impliquait. Or chez eux, dans l'intimité de leur manoir, elle était distante et froide. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner mais il devait s'assurer de sa fidélité. Ses actions étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se laisser trahir par sa propre femme. Et puis, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il voulait une personne sur qui compter. Une personne pour laquelle, il comptait vraiment. Brisé cette solitude, voilà ce qu'il attendait de sa femme. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'en défier, sinon, et bien, les accidents existaient pour se débarrasser de ce type de problème.

Il décida donc de la tester en lui racontant les événements du chemin de traverse.

- Ta chère sœur s'est mise en travers de ma route, commença-t-il avant de continuer devant l'absence de réaction de Narcissa. Il apparait qu'elle ne rejoindra pas nos rangs, nous allons devoir la considérer comme une traitresse à son sang …

Lucius continua son monologue. Narcissa avait envie de crisper ses mains sur son ouvrage. La peur l'envahissait, mais son mari lui apporta un soulagement immense en lui apprenant qu'elle s'en était sortie et qu'elle avait transplanné avec Sirius. Leur cousin était revenu et bien sûr, Lucius voulait l'attirer dans leur secte ! Quel dommage vraiment, il venait de perdre deux Black d'un coup ! Tout son cœur priait pour que Voldemort le punisse sévèrement pour cela.

- Elle a jeté un sort inconnu sur Rabastan Lestrange, le pauvre a failli y passer ! J'ai essayé de lui offrir une chance de nous rejoindre et elle a osé m'insulter, s'offusqua-t-il encore vexé.

Fuis Bella, trouve le bonheur, bat toi ! Moi, je suis trop faible pour me battre. Je me cache mais toi, si fière, si droite. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te compromettes pour essayer de nous sauver, pour nous protéger. Je m'en serais voulu de corrompre cette femme que tu vas devenir. Moi, je suis lâche et toi, tu aurais gâché ta vie pour moi, pour Andy aussi. J'imagine la scène, tu as sauvé Sirius parce qu'il a été le premier en danger sous tes yeux. J'en suis heureuse car maintenant, tu es de l'autre côté de la barrière. Tu ne seras pas une mangemorte, jamais ! Mon cœur est rempli de joie à cette unique pensée. S'il n'avait pas croisé ta route, tôt ou tard, tu te serais faite marquer pour obtenir autant de pouvoir que nécessaire pour nous protéger. Et tu aurais été la meilleure. Tu aurais tout vendue tout trahie pour nous tenir hors de danger.

Mon idiot de mari me fixe. Mon visage reste lisse, vierge de toute émotion. La femme sous le masque de glace te méprise, tu ne sauras jamais ce que je pense. Je suis juste trop lâche pour mourir alors, je vais te laisser voir ce que tu veux. Ma fidélité à ta cause, à toi. Je serais ton soutien et peut-être qu'un jour tu changeras, ou bien, tu crèveras !

- Bellatrix est trop orgueilleuse, le maître saura peut-être la convaincre, glissa-t-elle. J'espère être enceinte ce mois-ci, déclara-t-elle pour finir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du blond. Sa douce femme était décidément parfaite, elle devait juste être encore intimidé par lui, mais quoi de plus normal. Il était Lucius Malfoy, un proche du Maître. Son corps fin et élancé quitta la cheminée pour se diriger vers le canapé où sa femme lisait. Il s'installa près d'elle avant de glisser ses mains avec autorité sur son corps.

Au fond d'elle, Narcissa l'insultait, le méprisait de se servir d'elle mais elle riait aux éclats, telle sa sœur Bella. Oh, oui ! Narcissa riait car un héritier n'était pas prêt de voir le bout de son nez pour l'instant. La potion contraceptive qu'elle buvait tous les matins lui assurait de garder le contrôle. Il pouvait s'inviter dans son corps autant qu'il le désirait, et Narcissa continuerait de rire.

Un jour, elle serait forte comme Bella et elle le trahirait : lui, son maître et toute cette vie que sa mère lui imposait.

Le maître ne sera pas satisfait de lui, il le savait. Lucius en avait trop voulu, il avait profité d'une mission pour atteindre Sirius et l'apporter à son Maître. Le jeune homme l'attirait depuis qu'il l'avait vu chez les Snape. Il le voulait, lui, son pouvoir. Son corps pesant sur la cousine de ce dernier, il s'imagina qu'il le serrait entre ses bras et qu'il buvait son pouvoir. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il l'aurait. Cela serait peut-être même mieux que de posséder Bella la rebelle.

Elle avait osé se refuser à lui et il n'avait pas pu insister. Voldemort en personne lui avait ordonné de choisir une autre femme, de laisser Bellatrix Black. Il avait donc pris la deuxième des Black avec la rage au ventre. Elle était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu mais peut-être qu'il aurait voulu quelqu'un de plus … résistant… que cette femme fragile. Elle suscitait en lui un besoin de protection qu'il se voyait mal lui refuser. Une simple petite poupée fragile.

***

Les cheveux encore humides, Sirius sortit de la salle de bain. Il se sentait encore instable vis-à-vis de sa cousine. Alors, il avait décidé de sortir pour décompresser. Le Londres moldu était un lieu de promenade agréable. Aussi, précisa-t-il à Bella, elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, sa tenue était trop voyante. De plus, il lui assura qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, il y avait peu de chance de croiser des mangemorts de ce coin là.

Une fois, le pieds dehors, il respira à plein poumon l'air frais. Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, il commença à se trainer vers les rues animées de la ville. Il hésita un instant à passer voir James au bureau, mais l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de ses anciens collègues lui parut peu réjouissante. Ce n'était pas de monde dont il avait besoin. Son esprit commença à vagabonder et il ne fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, ses pas l'avaient amené dans le quartier chaud et malgré l'heure précoce, quelques prostitués faisaient déjà le tapin. Sirius jeta un regard intrigué vers un jeune homme brun. Il était tenté de l'aborder. Le soleil l'éblouit un instant et cette distraction le détourna du jeune homme. Au lieu de cela, il se décida à entrer dans un bar pour boire une boisson alcoolisée.

Accoudé au comptoir, il fit un point sur sa journée. Son verre de rhum ne semblait pas se désemplir, il finit par le prendre pour s'installer à une table dans un coin un peu plus reculé. Au calme, il repensa à l'attitude de sa cousine, elle avait attaqué. Elle s'était relevée et avait combattu. Elle l'avait sauvé même si elle semblait le regretter. Non pas le regretter, autre chose, elle avait un air résigné et rebelle à la fois. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'allait pas savoir se débrouiller seule. Bellatrix était très intelligente mais il savait parfaitement, qu'elle ne savait pas gérer le quotidien. Elle était en quelque sorte « handicapée » de la vie. Pour autant, il n'était pas disposé à l'abandonner. Peut être un peu parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était de sa famille, et qu'il l'admirait. Un garçon vint l'accoster le sortant de ses pensées.

- Je peux m'installer et boire avec vous ? , demanda un jeune homme au regard indéfinissable. Je m'appelle Eddy, dit-il en tendant une main que Sirius fixa sans la saisir. Je vous regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Vous avez l'air un peu perdu. Je peux vous tenir un peu compagnie.

- Pourquoi pas, souffla Sirius.

- En fait, je vous ai un peu suivi. Je vous trouve craquant et je me suis dit que je pourrais tenter une approche, avoua-t-il charmeur.

Sirius le fixa, il ressemblait à Lucius mais avec des cheveux courts, tout aussi blond, presque blanc, assuré comme lui. il l'avait abordé avec tant aisance comme si rien ne lui résistait. Séduisant, il se glissa sur la banquette près de lui et bu dans son verre. Sa main caressa l'avant bras de Sirius avant de dériver experte plus bas. Un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres, Eddy devenait de plus en plus entreprenant pour faire réagir son client.

Le brun n'était pas du tout indifférent à ses caresses, il le regardait faire en prenant un plaisir certain. Saisissant la bouteille à pleine main, il glissa le goulot entre ses lèvres en faisant couler le liquide ambré. Il pressa ensuite ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis transférant ainsi le contenu de sa bouche. Sa langue pénétra avec autorité et imposant son ballet.

- Tu viens ? tenta Eddy.

Echauffé par le jeune homme et l'alcool, Sirius se laissa entrainer. Eddy n'avait jamais eu un client aussi facile. En plus, il était plus qu'attirant, c'était bien son jour de chance aujourd'hui, se dit-il. Habillé comme il était, le jeune homme avait l'air riche, il l'avait senti de loin. Il l'avait vu arriver dans le quartier, il avait fixé Dan avant d'entrer dans le bar. Dan attirait pas mal de client lui aussi et il aimait bien pouvoir lui en piquer.

La chambre qu'il louait, était juste dans la rue à côté. Comme sur un nuage, il laissa Sirius le porter et le plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre pendant qu'il tentait de l'ouvrir. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dieu que ce client était bandant et passionné. Piquant son cou de petit baiser, Sirius l'entraîna sur le lit lui arrachant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de son exploration. Fou de désir, il grogna en appuyant tout son corps sur celui d'Eddy. Il n'y avait pas de douceur, aucun besoin, ce n'était pas Severus. Le blond glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius, il caressa doucement son oreille de ses doigts agiles. Sirius capta ses mains pour le stopper. Il les serra plus fort avant de lui tirer les bras vers le haut, au dessus de sa tête.

- Oh ! doucement, se plaignit Eddy.

- Chhhhut, souffla Sirius en s'approchant de son oreille qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang en faisant hurler de douleur le garçon.

Eddy commença à se débattre en voyant le sourire ensanglanté de son amant. Mais Sirius était beaucoup plus fort physiquement. Il n'aimait pas les passes SM, il les refusait toute. Pourtant, ce type n'avait pas l'air de pratiquer ce genre de pratique. Il paniqua réellement en croisant le regard halluciné qu'arborait son client.

Sirius se redressa en souriant, sa main glissa vers sa poche arrière dans laquelle il saisit sa baguette.

- Sectumsempra ! dit-il ironique.

De profondes entailles se formèrent sur le corps du jeune homme qui se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort. Le sang s'écoulait rapidement, le jeune homme sut qu'il allait mourir au moment même où il aperçut son corps dans le miroir fixé au dessus du lit, de multiples plaies le recouvrant. Le sang s'en écoulait fluide et léger, imbibant rapidement ses draps blanc.

- Pourquoi, pleura-t-il totalement paniqué.

- Tu n'es pas lui, c'est tout, répondit un Sirius au regard perdu.

- Aide moi, tenta Eddy en ayant remarqué son regard trouble.

Le sorcier esquissa un mouvement et caressa une plaie avant de porter les doigts à ses lèvres pour goûter à nouveau le sang du supplicié. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes de sang ainsi que ses mains.

- Incandescasemper !

Du feu arriva dans sa main, il la tendit vers le corps ensanglanté toujours vivant. Ce dernier s'embrasa intégralement dans un hurlement inhumain. Sirius quitta l'appartement qui s'enflammait, poursuivi par les cris.

***

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris. Pourquoi ai-je suivi ce jeune homme ? J'ai du sang sur les doigts et dans la bouche … Encore … je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois rentrer, il saura m'aider. Severus saura ce qui m'arrive, il comprendra. Je me sens si perdu, des gens courent autour de moi, que regardent-ils tous ? Le feu, encore et toujours ce feu qui dévore tout. Il brûle en moi, ravageant mon esprit et mon corps. Des flammes éternelles.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait transplanné devant la porte de son appartement. L'air hagard, il entra dans son salon faisant relevé le visage de Bellatrix qui patientait depuis son départ. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Que se passe-t-il Sirius ?

- Le feu Bella, le feu et ce corps …

- Quel corps ? interrogea-t-elle un peu perplexe.

- Il … encore … ce garçon … voulait … je sais plus … du sang … le feu… détruire… il revient encore… il … je … le … brûle

- Calme toi, je vais t'aider, assura Bellatrix.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il en s'accrochant à elle désespéré.

- Jamais. Je reste avec toi. Personne ne te fera de mal. Je te protègerai.

Forçant son cousin à la suivre dans la chambre, elle prit en main la situation. Un chose que Bellatrix savait faire, c'était gérer les situations de crise. Devoir être réactive dans l'urgence, c'était son truc à elle, elle gardait son calme et analysait la situation. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines se mélangeant à son sang, elle se sentait vivre. Elle se sentait utile. Elle protégerait son cousin quoi qu'il en coûte, on ne trahit pas sa famille.

Son regard se perdit dans le sien et elle sentit ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. Oui, elle avait clairement compris. Sirius venait de tuer. Ses yeux fiévreux reflétaient la folie qui l'avait saisie au chemin de traverse un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Bellatrix l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit d'effacer la moindre trace de sang. Il se laissa faire comme un enfant blessé. Elle humidifia un linge propre et le passa délicatement sur son visage, le sang n'était pas le sien. L'avait-il goûté ? Avec douceur, elle fit disparaître toute trace du liquide carmin coagulé. Prenant sa baguette, elle murmura un sort de diagnostique. Son cousin n'avait rien de casser comme elle s'en doutait. Un dernier sort pour le détendre et il s'endormit en position fœtale.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle se souvenait de l'article de la gazette. Pauvre Sirius, il perdait tout sens de la réalité. Elle ne pouvait que supposer le déroulement de ses accès de folie.

***

Suite à son entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard, James était rentrée chez lui pour profiter d'une soirée calme avec sa femme. Celle-ci venait de rentrer et chantonnait en mettant un gâteau dans le four pour le dessert de ce soir. Il était encore tôt et le brun lui fit un compte rendu de son rendez-vous. Elle était d'accord pour faire partie du groupe. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle voulait en être. Le danger ne lui faisait pas peur. Dans son métier, elle devait parfois faire face à des périls bien plus grand que ce que James imaginait. Etre Langue de plomb n'était pas de tout repos.

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte déposant une beuglante juste devant James assis sur le canapé. Ça ne pouvait venir que de son chef de service. Partir plus tôt ne lui réussissait jamais, à chaque fois, le travail le rattrapait douloureusement. Il se ratatina derrière son journal tandis que l'enveloppe s'ouvrait.

" - Potter ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! C'est le branle bas de combat ici ! Le serial killer est à Londres, un feu magique c'est déclenché du côté moldu. Rendez-vous sur place, immédiatement ! Vous êtes en charge de l'enquête ! Bougez-vous !"

- Oh non !, gémit James totalement recroquevillé.

Lilly s'approcha de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, avant de piquer sa joue d'un baiser. Voilà le seul réconfort qu'il obtiendrait avant longtemps. Il allait devoir monter une équipe et rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà sur place. Une énorme affaire à résoudre, il fallait se coordonner avec les équipes des autres pays touchés. Il remit son équipement en place et saisit le porte au loin laisser après la dispersion des déchets de la beuglante.

Arrivé sur place, il fut dans les premiers à pénétrer dans l'appartement d'où le feu était parti. L'incendie venait d'être magiquement confiné et les aurors avaient peu de temps pour mener l'enquête avant que les inspecteurs moldus ne soient autorisés à entrer. James lança des sorts de cartographie et prit son carnet de notes en main. Un corps carbonisé gisait sur un lit. Visiblement, le cadavre avait subi un ou plusieurs sorts avant de succomber. Pas à pas, il passa au scan la pièce du crime avant de revenir sur le corps. Divers aurors s'activaient autour de lui dans le petit studio.

Un détail attira son attention à côté du corps, noirci, à moitié dissimulé par la main. Un léger bracelet en forme de serpent. Choqué par sa découverte, il le saisit délicatement entre ses doigts. Perdu dans ses pensées, la voix de son supérieur le fit sursauter.

- Vous avez quelque chose Potter ? demanda-t-il de son ton agressif.

- Non, rien du tout. Mon bracelet était tombé, c'est tout, assura-t-il d'une voix légèrement blanche en le glissant à son poignet.

- Bon, l'inspecteur de coordination moldue Patchett est arrivé, vous gérez avec lui pour régler ce merdier, apparemment, un moldu s'est déjà présenté comme connaissance de la victime, exposa-t-il las. Putain un sorcier qui tue des moldus, avec tous ces tarés déjà en liberté, on avait pas besoin qu'il débarque ici !

Le moldu en question était un ami de la victime, prostitué comme lui. L'inspecteur moldu qui l'avait interrogé en présence de James, lui avait révélé que ces deux là étaient concurrent direct dans la rue. Malgré tout, Dan semblait effondré par la perte de son ami. Parfois, il refusait de croire qu'il était mort.

- Je l'ai croisé au bras d'un homme. Je peux vous le décrire, assura-t-il au milieu d'un sanglot étranglé.

James le fixa étrangement avant de proposer de s'installer à l'écart. L'inspecteur moldu serra son carnet avant de leur indiquer un fourgon de la police. Le sorcier attrapa Dan par le bras et plongea son regard dans le sien en utilisant la legilimencie pour lire dans son esprit. Il frissonna en ayant la confirmation de ce qu'il cherchait. Poussant le témoin à suivre l'inspecteur, l'auror n'avait que peu de temps pour définir la conduite à tenir.

Une fois installé, le sorcier un peu à l'écart, l'inspecteur face au témoin, on proposa à Dan de commencer sa description. Inquiet, James serrait nerveusement sa baguette soigneusement dissimulée dans sa manche. Le gars avait l'air sûr de lui ce qui augmentait l'anxiété du sorcier. Au moment où il entama sa description, James n'y tint plus et lança un sort de confusion perturbant grandement le jeune prostitué.

- Brun, ou non plutôt blond. Pas très grand …

Potter et Patchett se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Ils notèrent tout de même la description suffisamment imprécise pour satisfaire James. Bien entendu, il devrait altéré définitivement ses souvenirs mais rien ne serait plus simple. Quelle chance qu'il ait été désigné pour gérer cette affaire !

Dan fut prier de les contacts s'il avait le moindre détail qui lui revenait, avant d'être raccompagner par un adjoint moldu. Le sorcier avait en tête son adresse, il lui rendrait visite après avoir fini ici pour régler définitivement le problème Dan comme il l'avait appelé.

Poussant un profond soupir, il se dirigea vers les gars de son équipe pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout répertorié afin de libérer le terrain. Le brun demanda à ce que tous les indices sans exception se trouvent dans son bureau d'ici un quart d'heure. Il précisa qu'il tenait à les expertiser lui-même pour s'imprégner de la scène de crime avant de les confier aux autres aurors. Ses ordres donnés, assuré que tous les sorciers avaient vidé les lieux, il rendit sa petite visite à Dan. Cela lui prit peu de temps pour trier et modifier les souvenirs du gamin.

A son bureau, il se concentra sur l'ensemble des éléments rapportés avant d'utiliser un sort de son cru. Là aussi, il se devait de prendre toute les précautions nécessaire pour que personne ne puisse remonter au meurtrier. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas à falsifier des preuves, juste à effacer des traces. Avec Sirius, il avait l'habitude. Depuis toujours, depuis le serment des Maraudeurs de toujours se protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Ce serment avait été mis à rude épreuve et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, la plus dure épreuve n'était pas venue de la lycanthropie de Lupin. Oh non, depuis toujours, ce qui posait le plus de problème, c'était les écarts de Sirius.

Le protéger de lui-même était parfois une activité à plein temps. Il passait souvent derrière lui. Déjà au temps de Poudlard puis après et là depuis son retour. C'était de pire en pire. Il avait donc développé quelques sorts pratiques, rapides et efficaces pour effacer les traces. La moindre particule, magique ou non, était supprimée. Il les appliqua sur tous les relevés puis les scanna une dernière fois avant de s'autoriser à rentrer chez lui soulager. Ce n'était pas encore cette fois qu'il manquerait au serment des Maraudeurs.


	8. Chapter 7

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça m'encourage et me fait plaisir.

* * *

Quand le nécromancien franchit la porte de l'appartement, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une jeune fille assise en tailleur au milieu du salon. Du sang séché couvrait un peu son corps et des morceaux de verre et de graviers étaient encore incrustés ça et là dans sa peau. Quelques gouttes carmines continuaient de s'échapper par endroit. Que faisait-elle là ? Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il tenta de percer les portes de son âme. Sans succès. Il songea alors qu'elle représentait un potentiel danger et au moment où il glissa sa main pour prendre sa baguette, se fut pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pointait déjà la sienne vers lui.

Dangereuse.

Il ressemblait à Severus, ça aurait pu être lui. Elle attendait qu'il rentre et à la place, il y avait cet homme. L'odeur de la mort flottait autour de lui, la même odeur que son ami en plus forte. C'était un nécromancien. Le cerveau de Bellatrix analysait rapidement la situation et emboîtait les éléments comme dans un puzzle. Odeur similaire et ressemblances physiques, il était de la famille de Sév. Ami ou ennemi ? Elle grogna quand il voulut rentrer dans son esprit.

- Quelle impolitesse ! On ne se connait même pas.

- Ça peut s'arranger, tenta-t-il comme un charmeur de serpent. Encore faudrait-il baisser votre baguette et vous présenter.

- Mais comment donc, à vous l'honneur, vous êtes celui qui entre ici comme s'il était chez lui, ironisa Bellatrix.

Elle se savait jouer avec le feu. Les Snape étaient des êtres dangereux et peu patients. En théorie, les Black ne s'approchaient plus d'un des leurs depuis une ou deux générations, depuis qu'un membre de sa famille avait disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses suite à un incident avec un Snape. Seulement Bella, elle, était l'amie de l'héritier des Snape et il était le sien. Des amis comme ceux à qui on expose son dos sans hésitation. Bella regrettait l'époque de Poudlard où ils pouvaient se voir tous les jours.

Il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds, et cette sauvageonne résistait à toutes les approches psychiques. A son ton, il pouvait distinguer des accents de l'aristocratie sorcière. Le sang sur elle n'était que le sien, Sirius n'était donc pas blessé. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris soin de se soigner ?

- Alekseï Louis Snape, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Les yeux braqués sur lui, Bella daigna abaisser légèrement sa baguette. L'élégance snapienne dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'y avait pas de Snape chez les mangemorts.

- Bellatrix Black, Fille et Héritière de Cygnus Black, répondit-elle la plus droite possible avant de se détourner complètement du visiteur.

Elle se rassit pour se replonger dans ses réflexions quand Alexeï se dirigea vers elle pour s'accroupir à son niveau.

- Il faut soigner cela Mademoiselle Black, dit-il en la désignant entièrement.

Elle se regarda surprise de constater son état avant d'hausser les épaules. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il entreprit tout de même d'ôter les morceaux de verres et de graviers avant de nettoyer les plaies. Comme une poupée désarticulée, elle se laissa faire comme si elle n'était pas concernée. Cette attitude contrariait quelque peu le nécromancien qui ne comprenait pas cette Black là non plus.

- Où est Sirius, demanda-t-il à nouveau en faisant tressaillir la brune.

- Il dort, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter : l'après-midi a été difficile.

Alekseï ne demanda rien de plus même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Bellatrix Black, la cousine de l'autre imbécile heureux. Combien de Black pourrait-il supporter ? Elle avait l'air spéciale celle là aussi. Un moment sur le point de le tuer, celui d'après l'ignorant. Sauvage et dangereuse puis apathique et indifférente. Il devait se résoudre à attendre l'apparition du deuxième Black de cette maison pour avoir des explications.

Apparition qui se produisit deux heures plus tard.

Sirius dans toute sa splendeur débarqua au milieu de son salon en s'attendant presque à se réveiller d'un étrange cauchemar et à trouver son Sév dans le canapé.

- Putain, c'est la réalité, constata-t-il en tombant nez à nez avec Alekseï, puis son regard dévia vers sa cousine. Une terrible réalité, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Sa cousine s'agita aussitôt prête à exploser comme une cocotte minute au lieu de cela, elle le gratifia d'un regard hautain.

- Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision où je te livre à Lucius avec un ruban rouge le long de ton corps et la carte dira : Ton plaisir sera le mien avec toute ma gratitude, ta belle sœur, déclara-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Sirius n'ajouta rien de peur de contrarier sa cousine et que celle-ci ne mette sa menace à exécution. Bella lui avait toujours fait peur, son intelligence avait toujours été couplé avec une excessivité et ce mélange la rendait ...Enfin, elle était trop … trop …

- Sauvage, susurra sensuellement Snape à son oreille.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

- A quelle heure rentre Séverus, demanda Bella sans se douter le moins du monde de l'état de son ami.

- Il se trouve chez ses parents, répondit Sirius.

Bellatrix était déçue. Elle s'ennuyait ici et son cousin ne semblait pas se souvenir de son excursion meurtrière de l'après-midi. Elle l'avait observée et il semblait égal à lui-même, râleur, un brin taquin. Alekseï sauta sur l'occasion pour demander ce que Sirius avait fait de son après-midi. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté semblant réfléchir.

- Je suis allé sur le chemin de traverse et il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts. Lucius Malfoy était à la tête du groupe, il voulait .. il voulait, buta Sirius dans son récit.

- Nous recruter ! Cet arrogant crétin blond voulait nous faire ramper, ME faire ramper comme un cafard devant son soit disant seigneur des ténèbres, s'agita Bellatrix. Mon imbécile de cousin se promenait comme si le monde n'était pas en guerre. Exposant son dos aux ennemis, telle une cible vivante.

Sa cousine continua et Sirius comprit dans ce qu'elle ne disait pas ce qu'elle avait réellement fait pour lui. Elle s'était mise en danger pour lui, juste parce qu'il était de sa famille. Sa mère allait la déshériter tout comme lui l'avait été. Pour sa cousine, à qui son père n'avait cessé de marteler qu'elle hériterait de la lourde charge de protéger la famille, qu'elle serait chef de la maison Black après lui, le sacrifice allait être insupportable. Bella n'avait donc plus que lui.

- Je suis désolé Bella, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

Androméda et Régulus étaient cachés dans les escaliers de la demeure des Black. Ils écoutaient les hurlements de la mère d'Androméda. Druella pestait, jurait après sa première née.

- Qu'est ce que Bella a bien pu faire pour mettre ma tante dans cet état, demanda Régulus.

- Chuut, j'essaye de comprendre, grogna sa cousine en essayant de lancer un sort d'écoute indiscrète.

Le bruit d'un objet qui se fracasse contre un mur, fit sursauté les cousins. D'autres suivirent avant que sa cousine n'arrive à ajuster son sort. Le choc de la révélation les laissa sans voix. Bella avait aidé Sirius en lançant des sortilèges à des mangemorts. A Lucius lui-même ! Elle en avait gravement blessé un. Sa mère était furieuse et le mot était faible. D'autres objets volèrent à travers le salon et Druella prononça la phrase qu'Andy redoutait le plus d'entendre.

- Tout ce qu'elle mérite, c'est d'être déshéritée ! Aussi minable que son cousin maudit. Cette mauvaise graine a perverti ma fille. Je le savais, nous aurions dû le tuer dès son entrée à Poudlard, cria-t-elle à Walburga qui approuva.

La décision de brûler immédiatement Bellatrix de la tapisserie familiale fut prise sans même laisser une chance à Bella. Il fallait à tout prix purifier la famille rapidement, de peur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne choisissent de les punir pour l'affront de cette traitresse engeance. IL avait expressément demandé que Bella soit libre de toutes entraves et toutes contraintes, que son caractère explosif ne soit pas brimé. IL lui plaisait de voir les emportements de Bella Black.

Alphard Black protesta vivement contre cette mesure expéditive mais fut taxer de laxiste, voir de traitre. Après tout, il avait déjà été contre l'exclusion de Sirius. Tout ce désastre était peut-être de sa faute. Il ne dit plus rien au grand désespoir des deux cousins cachés dans les escaliers. Ils se jetèrent un regard paniqué. Régulus n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter de ne plus avoir de frère, et avec Narcissa qui était mariée à Lucius, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux au manoir. Seuls, sans Bella pour les protéger.

Reg tira sur sa manche pour la sortir de ses pensées. Apparemment, quelque chose clochait dans le salon.

- Elle ne s'efface pas, murmura Walburga rageuse en appuyant fortement la pointe de sa baguette rougie par le sort.

- Essaye encore, insista durement Druella en sortant la sienne également.

Une heure d'essais infructueux plus tard, elles durent se résoudre à abandonner l'idée de la rayer de la tapisserie familiale. Druella lança un sort de glamour pour signifier au moins visuellement que sa fille ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Pour que cela soit bien clair pour tout le monde, les Black sont toujours purs, même si le prix à payer est élevé et il n'existe rien de plus cher au monde pour une mère que son enfant.

Druella ancra son regard dans celui de Walburga, dorénavant elle portait la même souillure, le deuil d'un enfant. Pour Wal, il était injuste que Bella ne soit pas réellement éliminée de la famille. Sa rancune ne serait apaisée que quand cette dernière serait morte et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle jeta un regard haineux à son frère Alphard avant de se tourner vers son cousin et mari. Eux trois savaient bien que la seule explication était que Bella avait hérité d'un statut particulier à la mort de son père et qu'elle devait l'ignorer sinon elle serait là, droite dans ses bottes à les exhorter à renoncer à leurs allégeances. Elle devra l'ignorer, semblait insister le regard de Wal sur son frère, pour leur propre sécurité. Les frasques de la brune ne seront désormais qu'un lointain souvenir et son air hautain avait enfin disparu de sa vue.

Androméda tira son cousin vers le haut de l'escalier alors que les adultes sortaient du salon. Ils s'enfermèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Narcissa en attendant que leurs parents se dispersent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? demanda Regulus perdu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution, tenta de le rassurer Andy inquiète.

Son sort était précaire, sa mère ne tolérerait plus le moindre écart de sa part. Bella l'avait soutenu autant que possible mais en son absence, Andy était exposée à toutes les menaces que sa famille pourrait vouloir utiliser Et sa mère ne voudrait pas perdre une autre fille au profit de la lumière. Druella préférerait tuer Androméda et de ça, sa fille en était plus que convaincue. Faire profil bas, il fallait absolument qu'elle entre en contact avec Bella et Sirius. Elle devait dire à sa sœur que personne n'avait réussi à l'effacer de la tapisserie. Bella saurait certainement pourquoi. Bella la protégerait comme toujours.

Elle lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle devrait partir pour assumer ses idées, qu'elle ne pourrait pas la suivre, elle resterait protéger Cissy et les autres. Mais finalement, c'est elle qui était partie. Andy se dit qu'elle pourrait la rejoindre et échapper à sa mère. Que faire pour Régulus ? Il était bien trop attaché à sa mère pour la quitter. L'enfance était bien loin derrière eux, le départ de Bella venait de couper le dernier lien de l'insouciance.

* * *

Bella était paralysée dans les bras de son cousin. Elle n'osait pas bouger un cil. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à cet idiot de l'étreindre ? Des coups frapper à la porte la sauvèrent de cette position délicate. Tous les trois se regardèrent. Qui pouvaient venir à une heure si avancée de la nuit ?

- Personne de dangereux sinon il ne prendrait pas la peine de toquer à la porte et d'attendre qu'on prenne la peine de lui ouvrir ? déclara Bellatrix aux deux hommes qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur la porte.

De l'autre côté de la porte une voix s'éleva : Sirius, c'est James. Est ce que tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il.

James s'inquiétait pour son ami. A son départ du bureau, il avait préféré passé voir si ce dernier allait bien. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Sirius. En général après une crise ce dernier était perdu et complètement abattu.

- James ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Lil ?

James fixa Sirius d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier semblait nerveux, pas comme quand il pétait un cable mais plutôt quand il cachait quelque chose. Il était trop entier pour savoir mentir correctement. L'auror appuya sur la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand étant donné que son ami ne comptait pas le laisser entrer sans un coup de pouce.

Aleksei, le jeune homme de la veille était là et aussi, Bellatrix sa cousine. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Sirius l'aurait-il trahi ? Bellatrix pointait sa baguette sur lui. Elle était une redoutable duelliste et il savait ne pas faire le poid contre elle.

- Ne tire aucune conclusion attive de ma présence Potter, chuchota-t-elle. Rentre dans l'appartement et viens t'asseoir, ordonna-t-elle.

- Bella, ce n'est que James, assurra Sirius en faisant entrer son ami.

- Peut-être mais Potter s'invente des histoires, je le vois dans ses yeux, il pense trop fort, sourit-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

James s'assit confortablement sur le canapé et écouta le récit de Sirius sur l'attaque du chemin de traverse et le rôle que sa cousine avait joué. James la regarda intrigué. Elle lui lança un regard voulant dire : et oui Potter, t'aurais jamais cru ça hein! Et en effet, il ne l'aurait pas cru venant d'elle. Si Sirius n'avait pas été sur le chemin de traverse cet après-midi, elle serait certainement devenue une mangemorte. James se rappela ce qu'il l'avait fait venir, Sirius avait assassiné un moldu cet après-midi.

- Que d'émotions pour une simple promenade, et dire que je voulais savoir si tu n'avais vraiment pas entendu parlé du sérial killer qui sévit. Il aurait voyagé dans certains pays par lesquels tu es passé. Tu aurais pu croisé un sorcier ou une sorcière dans ces divers endroits que tu as fréquenté.

Le regard de Bella brilla dangereusement. Potter avait fait le rapprochement avec Sirius. Et ce dernier secouait la tête en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- Nan, je ne vois pas. Vraiment. Mais, tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. T'as hérité de l'enquête, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, il y a eu un autre meurtre cet après-midi, un moldu à Londres.

- Quelle journée mouvementée, commenta le nécromancien qui ne souhaitait pas voir jusqu'où pourrait aller cette discussion.

James regarda attentivement son ami et celui-ci ne paraissait pas se souvenir de quoi que cela soit. Sa folie avait dû prendre le dessus une fois de plus. Rémus avait raison, il était dangereux. Sa cousine semblait au courant de ce meurtre. Il ne pourrait pas en savoir plus ce soir, aussi s'étira-t-il en baillant.

En sautant sur l'occasion, Bellatrix proposa de le raccompagner à la porte. En le saluant pour la nuit, elle se pencha près de son oreille.

- Désormais, je m'occupe de lui.

- Message reçu.

Pour Aleksei, il était clair que Sirius était un fou dangereux, que sa cousine et son ami le savaient mais que ceux-ci le protégeraient à tout prix.

Ils devaient rentrer au manoir Snape. Il allait les enjoindre à prendre du repos quand il s'aperçut que Sirius refermait la porte de sa chambre et que sa cousine était couchée à même le sol. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à les suivre.

- Tu peux prendre le canapé, dit-il à l'adresse de Bella.

Celle-ci l'ignora et resta en chien de fusil sur le sol, un sort de réchauffage pour seule couverture. Vraiment curieux ce comportement.

* * *

Arrivée à la demeure de la famille Snape, Bellatrix fixa un instant Séverus et le salua d'un signe de la main avant de s'écarter de Sirius et de passer dans son dos. Séverus lui répondit par un hochement de tête assez sec et un rictus vint faire frémir le coin de ses lèvres. Une tension électrique envahit le hall et la magie commença à crépiter autour du jeune homme de la maison.

Soudain, un sort informulé fusa droit vers Sirius qui ne s'y attendait pas. Bellatrix, toujours plus vive que ses condisciples, leva un bouclier protecteur assez puissant pour absorber le sort. Il était hors de question de faire un retour à l'envoyeur. L'attaquant lui jeta un regard désabusé avant de grogner : il mérite mille fois un sortilège bien placé.

- On ne touche pas un membre de ma famille en ma présence, déclara Bella sur un ton ennuyé.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, ralla Sirius. Reste en dehors de …

- Silence, aboya Bellatrix. Sév, tu règleras tes problèmes domestiques ailleurs que sous mon nez. Vu le sacrifice que j'ai consenti pour lui sauver la peau, j'aimerai assez que tu n'essaies pas de l'esquinter. Il est des choix qui sont irréversibles.

- Bien, je consens à reporter mon entrevu à plus tard alors. De toute façon, mère n'apprécierait pas notre retard pour le repas.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un air altier et gratifia un Sirius estomaqué d'un regard haineux avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle à manger.

- C'est la deuxième fois Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais, tu fais la carpette pour qu'il te pardonne, déclara-t-elle mortellement sérieuse.

Elle poussa son cousin à la suite de Séverus. Comment faisait-il pour se fourrer dans de telle situation ? Elle avait vu un couple heureux sur les photos dans leur appartement, elle avait vu un Sirius désemparé à la suite de son accès de folie. Avait-il eu une crise contre Séverus ? Non, il n'aurait pas attendu avant de l'attaquer à notre arrivée. Son ami ne lui avait rien dit sur sa relation avec son cousin et les deux avaient disparu de la circulation depuis un moment. Les problèmes de couple passaient largement au dessus de la tête de Bella étant donné qu'elle-même n'avait jamais eu ce type de relation. Elle secoua la tête comme pour signifier qu'elle s'en moquait un peu et ses lourdes boucles brunes s'agitèrent. En levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard d'Alexeï ; l'homme la laissait perplexe.

Alexei était resté en retrait à observer la scène. La brune était une sorcière qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer et elle connaissait bien son neveu. Cette pièce n'était pas prévu dans la configuration du futur qu'ils avaient entrevu. Les données commençaient à changer et le cours des événements se modifiaient plus vite que prévu.

Louisae et Bart virent aparaître Séverus raide et pale comme un mort suivi par Sirius un air perdu sur le visage. Leur fils s'assit à sa place habituelle et fit comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'avait pas été dans le coma ces derniers mois, comme si la cause de son état n'était pas assit en face de lui, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal de s'atabler avec ses parents sans un cri.

Louisae haussa les sourcils en attendant que son frère passe à son tour la porte en se demandant ce qui le retenait autant.

Finalement, il entra précédé d'une jeune fille.

- Bonjour, permettez moi de me présenter, Bellatrix Black, fille et héritière de Cygnus Black.

A la mention du nom de Cygnus, Louisae se leva pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella est une amie, se sentit obligé d'intervenir Severus.

Louisae ignora son fils et regarda son frère dans les yeux. Mademoiselle Black était une invitée surprise et ce qu'elle voyait dans l'esprit de son frère semblait la réjouir. La digne fille de Cygnus, le seul Black pour qui elle avait du respect. Dommage que sa femme, cette Druella Rosier soit si idiote.

- C'est avec plaisir que je vous accueille en cette demeure, je suis Louisae Alexandrina Snape, nécromancienne et chef de la famille Snape.

Sa robe noire flotta derrière elle quand elle reprit sa place au côté de son mari. Perplexe, Bella prit place près de son cousin. Le déjeuner se passa en silence entrecoupé par les soupirs de Sirius.

Une fois le repas avalé, Severus se leva pour se rendre dans le labo, la présence de Sirius ne devait en aucun cas le déranger. Pourquoi cet imbécile s'était-il tiré ? Ils avaient une vie calme et tranquille. Et le voilà revenu après avoir passé du temps, on ne savait où avec Merlin sait qui.

En vérité, il n'avait plus de rage en lui, juste de l'incompréhension et de la déception. Il était blessé d'avoir été juste abandonné comme on quitte n'importe quel endroit. Il était partit en emportant une part de lui et à la place, il y avait un trou béant. Severus désespérait de pouvoir un jour le combler. Cet homme avait tant compté pour lui.

Dans le silence du laboratoire, la porte grinça dans son dos. C'était lui, il le sentait.


End file.
